Trilogie du Soleil
by calileane
Summary: 'Ce qu'il lui fallait était 'autre chose' à faire. Un nouveau but, une nouvelle destinée. Quelque chose qui l'aiderait à voir et comprendre qui il était vraiment.' Harry ignore qu'il va découvrir un secret de ses ancêtres qui va transformer sa destinée.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes Auteur: **Je travaille sur cette histoire depuis trois ans. Je ne voulais pas la mettre sur le net avant de l'avoir terminée mais ce n'est malheureusement que la première partie de tous le récit que j'avais prévu. EN trois ans je n'ai jamais réussi à écrire plus que cette première trilogie. Une seconde trilogie était prévue qui verra le jour un de ces jours lol... je me suis dit que je pouvais bien vous laisser la découvrir telle quelle en espérant qu'elle sera assez pour vous.

Et rappelez-vous: je suis un écrivain amateur pas un auteur de métier ^^ donc erreurs et autres défauts sont normaux. Je ne fais qu'écrire mes idées et les partager avec vous. Soit vous aimez, soit vous détestez, soit vous êtes indifférents. Au final cette histoire sera toujours un cadeau pour ceux qui vont aimer ^^

**AU – univers altenatifs à partir de l'été après la mort de Sirius. SPOILER pour tout ce qui se passe dans les livres avant cet été là ^^**

**P.S: ceci n'est PAS un ****slash **** . Le couple prévu est une surprise... mais avec mon caractère féminin préféré de tous les livres Harry Potter ^^ et le couple ne commence que dans la deuxième trilogie... donc ce n'est pas encore écrit. Navrée.**

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

**Premières lueurs d'un soleil**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**HP**

**o**

**o**

**o**

Harry Potter. Le nom d'une image, d'un masque. Un enfant avait été nommé ainsi, et parce qu'il était un Potter avait été vu comme une menace alors même qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. A cause de son nom de famille et du sang de sa mère, jugé impur par un groupe particulier de sorciers.

Ne saviez-vous pas? La magie existe, un monde entier de sorciers et de créatures caché par des sortilèges. Les non magiques ou 'moldus', n'apprennent de ce secret que si l'un de leurs enfants est né sorcier et appelé à rejoindre ce monde. Et même là, ces quelques moldus doivent garder le secret, ne jamais en parler à leur entourage ou leur famille, et ne peuvent entrer le monde sorcier qu'en compagnie de leur enfant.

La mère de Harry Potter était l'un de ces enfants nés de parents non magiques. Et de ce fait rejetée par les sangs purs sorciers les plus traditionalistes. Le père de Harry Potter était un sang pur d'une famille de sorcier luttant contre les préjudices et les cruautés de leur monde. Parce que les Potter était pour la venue de 'nouveau sang' et la liberté des créatures, ils avaient été visés par le sorcier noir de leur temps. Un sorcier noir nommé Lord Voldemort. Un être tuant et torturant tout ce qu'il considérait contraire à ses croyances.

Certes Voldemort aurait attaqué les Potter pour leur participation à la défense organisée contre lui. Mais il en fit sa priorité en apprenant que le bébé Potter correspondait à une prophétie qui le concernait aussi. Harry Potter était donc pour toutes ces raisons destiné à mourir ou à souffrir pour le restant de ses jours.

Harry Potter, l'enfant de prophétie, devint le sauveur du monde sorcier lorsque Voldemort tenta de le tuer et fut détruit en retour. L'enfant perdit ses parents, morts pour le protéger, et fut envoyé à la famille moldue de sa mère... Pétunia Dursley et son mari Vernon. Pétunia était la soeur de Lili Potter (mère de Harry), et détestait tout ce qui était magique. Toute ce qui pouvait tourner mal était forcément la faute de ces choses inhumaines qui pour elle étaient des monstres. Alors, trouver un bébé sur le pas de sa porte, avec une simple lettre pour l'informer du décès de Lili et James Potter... et découvrir le petit Harry qu'elle savait être comme ses parents un sorcier... Autant dire que Pétunia était terrifiée, puis enragée.

Rapidement, Harry devint le réceptacle de tous les reproches de sa nouvelle famille. Ses gardiens n'étaient pas généreux avec lui, ni aimant. Harry n'était même pas Harry, ou du moins il ne le fut pas avant d'entrer à l'école où les professeurs l'appelaient ainsi. Non, tant qu'il vivait chez sa tante, Harry était 'garçon', 'toi', fainéant', 'bon à rien'. Harry était une anomalie dans leur petite vie tranquille et normale. Et toute anomalie dois être détruite ou repoussée. Les Dursley avaient essayés de le détruire, en l'abusant moralement et en lui faisant croire qu'il ne méritait aucun amour, aucune attention. Il n'était bon à rien d'autre à leurs yeux, qu'à obéir leurs ordres et les servir... et éventuellement dormir dans le placard sous l'escalier. Parce que pour eux il n'était pas humain, il appris à leur contact à redouter son anormalité, sa différence.

Imaginez le choc de découvrir à son onzième anniversaire un monde de personnes comme lui. Un endroit où il serait normal. Il n'était pas étonné de savoir que sa famille lui avait menti sur la mort de ses parents et lui avait caché qu'il était un sorcier. Le choc de ce moment avait été la confirmation qu'il n'avait vraiment aucune famille pour le guider et l'aimer. Le jour ou Rubeus Hagrid lui avait révélé le secret de leur monde de sorcier, Harry avait perdu sa dernière famille. Harry était seul. Mais il avait de l'espoir. Comme il avait espéré être un jour aimé par sa tante, il espérait trouver sa destinée chez les sorciers. Mais rapidement... l'espoir fut teinté.

Teinté par le savoir qu'il était une célébrité, le sauveur... celui qui avait survécu le Lord noir et l'avait même vaincu. Mais au moins le sorcier noir n'était plus, et Harry n'avait pas à en avoir peur... pas vraiment.

Les jours passaient, lui emmenant plus d'ennemis. Puis les mois remplis de nouveaux secrets et de nouvelles épreuves. Tout le monde pensait qu'il se jetait dans l'aventure et qu'il aimait être vénéré. Quand il rêvait de s'enfoncer dans l'ombre et vieillir dans le confort de normalité que sa tante avait voulu et dont le désir lui avait été transmis sans qu'il le voit. Harry, redevenu Harry Potter à son entrée chez les sorciers, avait été jeté dans une guerre que tout le monde avait cru terminée. Il affronta Voldemort de nombreuses fois au cours des années, sous de nombreuses formes. Appris qu'il avait un parrain injustement emprisonné, et son espoir d'être libéré des Dursley avait en quelques secondes été écrasé dans l'oeuf. Parce que son parrain échappé de la prison des sorciers était toujours recherché pour un meurtre qu'il n'avait pas commis. Alors, année après année, Harry Potter se battait contre son ennemi Voldemort, puis était renvoyé chez sa famille, dans une maison qui était actuellement sa prison.

Enfin, le dernier de ses espoirs disparu. Le jour ou son parrain, la seule personne à laquelle il s'était attaché totalement, mourut pour le sauver. Oui il y avait d'autres personnes que Harry Potter aimait, mais il ne les laissait pas l'aimer en retour ou souvent ne pensait pas qu'ils l'aimaient aussi. Ou ne les croyait pas lorsqu'ils essayaient de lui prouver qu'il était important. Peut-être aussi parce qu'au milieu de leurs discours, il était toujours traité comme le futur sauveur de leur monde. Il était mis sous protection à cause des ennemis qui voulaient sa mort. Il était renvoyé chez les Dursley parce qu'il y était protégeait de ses ennemis. Il était interdit de correspondance avec ses amis parce que le courrier pouvait être intercepté, mettant ses amis en danger. Tout tournait autour de ce simple fait: Harry Potter était destinée à vaincre Lord Voldemort et jusqu'à ce qu'il y arrive il devait être gardé.

Tous agissaient de même avec lui. Sauf Sirius Black, son parrain. Sirius avait essayé de faire ressortir l'enfant de sa coquille, avait voulu lui redonner du bonheur et lui offrir sa liberté. Même Remus, l'un des amis des Potter et de Sirius, n'avait pas su faire ça. Remus avait un pied dans la machine bien huilée qui 'protégeait' Harry Potter.

A la mort de Sirius. Harry Potter s'était brisé. Le masque s'était cassé. La lumière illuminant ses yeux émeraudes avait fanée à la perte de cet être aimé et aimant. Et la dernière trace d'innocence avait été piétinée quand le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie, responsable du placement de Harry Potter chez les Dursley et de sa 'protection rapprochée', lui avait révélé la prophétie complète qui le désignait comme sauveur de leur monde et seul possible espoir des sorciers contre Voldemort.

Tous les combats menés toutes ces années à Poudlard, école de magie, contre le grand et terrible Voldemort, prenaient un nouveau sens. Et l'excuse d'avoir voulu l'épargner pour qu'il vive comme tous les enfants, n'était qu'une pauvre excuse. Harry Potter ne savait pas ce qu'être un enfant signifiait. Il avait l'exemple de son cousin Dudley, très mauvais exemple d'enfant gâté. Il avait sa première rencontre avec Draco Malefoy, qui avait fait de sa vie scolaire un enfer. Harry Potter avait ses deux meilleurs amis: une né moldue (comme avait été Lili Potter), et un sang pur. Tous deux avec une famille aimante et toutes les joies de l'enfance. Mais la première le voyait comme un gamin qui ne prenait pas ses études au sérieux. Même si elle en était venue à le voir comme un frère, son impression de lui était fausse. Hermione Granger n'avait jamais vu par-delà le téméraire griffondor refusant de respecter la hiérarchie de l'école et d'appeler à l'aide quand nécessaire. Quand au second ami, Ron Weasley, il avait trop souvent fait preuve de jalousie face à la célébrité et la richesse de Harry Potter. Richesse dont Harry ne savait pas tout et n'avait pas accès à. Ron avait blessé Harry trop souvent par ses explosion de colère. Ron avait rencontré Harry, avait été défendu par Harry quand Draco l'avait insulté, et avait aussitôt placé Harry à ses côtés dans son combat contre les serpentards, la maison dont Draco était membre à l'école. Pour Ron, les premières années avaient été une aventure. L'aventure d'un héro qui était son ami et de ce fait le faisait participer. Ron aussi avait une fausse impression du véritable Harry.

Personne n'avait jamais vu autre chose que 'Harry Potter'. Et le masque s'étant brisé, Harry lui-même ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voyait derrière les défenses brisées qu'il avait monté au fil des ans. Harry était perdu.

Chaque année était souffrance et peur. Chaque année était perte et douleur. Chaque année, Harry Potter était torturé, maltraité, jugé, détesté. Et bien qu'entouré par un mur de sorciers qui le 'protégeaient', Harry était seul au milieu de leur cercle. Seul sous le poids qu'ils plaçaient tous sur lui.

Il n'avait jamais été autre chose que ce que les Dursley avaient créé: l'esclave. Ou ce que les sorciers avaient décidés: le guerrier, le sacrifice. Harry ne savait pas qui il était. Il savait que les morceaux de son masque pouvaient tenir les prochaines années. Il continuerait de lutter parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Et, l'été, reviendrait chez sa famille pour être l'esclave de quelques mois.

Ce qu'il lui fallait était 'autre chose' à faire. Un nouveau but, une nouvelle destinée. Quelque chose qui l'aiderait à voir et comprendre qui il était vraiment. Parce que, quoi que disent les sorciers, Harry ne voulait pas combattre Voldemort. Harry voulait être l'un de ceux qui seraient protégés de tout danger. Harry ne voulait ni être un guerrier, ni être un esclave. Il voulait être libre.

Assis dans la cuisine, à manger les quelques miettes laissées là par les Dursley, Harry entendait la famille rire et parler dans le salon. La télévision en bruit de fond était d'un étrange confort. En cet instant il était normal. Pas en train de servir les Dursley ni en train de lutter dans l'autre monde. Juste en train de manger dans une cuisine avec la télé allumée non loin. Peu importait le peu de nourriture actuellement dans son assiette ou l'interdiction d'approcher les Dursley dans leur merveilleux salon. Pour le moment, il était libre.

C'est alors qu'un bruit venant de la porte d'entrée attira son attention. Quelqu'un frappait? Vernon lui ordonna d'aller ouvrir. Harry se leva et glissa le long du couloir menant au seuil de la demeure. Il ne vit rien par l'oeillet au centre de la porte, mais pour être certain que ce n'était pas l'un de ses gardiens magique qui essayait d'attirer son attention, il ouvrit la porte... et la referma bien vite en entendant son oncle arriver derrière lui.

Il y avait une chance pour que son oncle n'ai vu que devant lui, sans regarder par terre. S'il n'avait pas tourner son regard vers le sol il n'aurait pas vu la chose posée là... Car rien de bon ne sortirait de son oncle ayant vu... Avec soulagement, Harry vit son oncle l'insulter pour se venger de ces bons à rien qui jouaient des blagues aux gens normaux comme eux. Vernon l'accusa d'être responsable et lui ordonna de ranger la cuisine et de monter dans sa chambre pour qu'il puisse l'y enfermer pour la nuit. Harry acquiesça et le regarda retourner vers le salon. Dés que possible, il rouvrit la porte et saisit l'objet posé à terre. Puis il regagna sa chambre sans passer par la cuisine. Sans faire un bruit, car il avait depuis longtemps appris quelles marches et quelles parties du plancher grinçaient, il posa le panier sur son lit et se mit à rassembler ses affaires. Heureusement, il avait tout laissé dans sa malle ces vacances, trop préoccupé par la mort de son parrain pour faire autre chose que dormir, servir, et parfois manger. Une fois le coffre refermé et le panier placé au sol, il positionna quelques coussins sous les draps pour prendre la forme d'un corps. Il serait préférable que son oncle le pense endormi. Il s'aperçut d'une erreur importante dans son plan. Il ne pouvait porter ses deux charges en bas sans faire de bruit. Il se prit à souhaiter désespérément retrouver la magie accidentelle de son enfance que le ministère ne pourrait pas détecter. Il évita de se poser trop de question quand 'ce plan là' marcha. Le coffre et le panier se soulevèrent et le suivirent en bas des escaliers. Harry pris une chance en passant par la cuisine pour ranger les traces de son 'repas'. Il savait que son oncle s'en prendrait à lui si la cuisine n'était pas impeccable, et verrait immédiatement le subterfuge des coussins sous les draps. Suivant un instinct soudain, Harry décida de passer par la porte de la cuisine et non celle de l'entrée pour laquelle il devrait passer le couloir, et l'entrée du salon qui s'ouvrait là.

Se faufilant par le portail du jardin qui donnait sur une ruelle arrière, Harry parcouru quelques pattés de maison avant de lever son bras, espérant toujours voir marcher la magie accidentelle, pour appeler le bus de nuit des sorciers. L'engin démoniaque, comment l'appeler autrement quand il rendait malade tous ceux qui l'utilisaient? L'engin sortit du néant avec un crac sonore. Sous la couverture du manteau noir dont il avait remonté la capuche en prévision, Harry monta et pris place sur l'un des fauteuils à l'arrière. Il avait tendu l'argent nécessaire et n'avait pas dit un mot. Et comme il portait dans ses bras le panier, bien camouflé sous le manteau de sorcier, il ressemblait à un vieux bossu par sa démarche pliée en deux et sa lenteur. A peine assis, il se rendit compte que si sa magie avait marché sans baguette jusque là, il pouvait réduire son coffre en miniature et le ranger dans une poche sans être découvert par le ministère ou ses 'gardiens sorciers'. Il ne perdit pas une seconde dans son action, renforçant sans le savoir l'image d'un vieux sorcier sénile et bossu aux yeux du conducteur de bus et de son assistant.

Quand ils chercheraient tous 'Harry Potter', aucun d'eux ne prendraient en compte ce sorcier 'majeur' puisqu'il avait fait de la magie sans être accosté par un hibou du ministère de la magie. Personne ne verrait un jeune adolescent dans la description du vieux bossu. Et personne ne saurait jamais que Harry Potter avait pris le bus avec une charge bien particulière.

En descendant, Harry eut le plaisir de voir que dans son choix d'être emmené directement dans l'allée de traverse, l'allée commerçante des sorciers à Londres, il avait été déposé près de la banque. Il en prit la direction, de son pas lent et plié. Il ne voulait pas agiter le panier dans ses bras ou prendre le risque de le faire tomber. Les gobelins qui gardaient la banque le regardaient passer d'un oeil attentif, lui faisant savoir que s'il tentait quoi que ce soit contre la banque et ses employés, il ne sortirait pas vivant. Harry se contenta d'approcher le guichet le plus proche et de demander à voir le plus haut responsable de la banque. Le gobelin grinça des dents pour retenir une insulte directe, et le traita de cinglé avec les mots les plus courtois qui soient. Pourquoi le plus haut dignitaire de la banque voudrait recevoir un pauvre sorcier? Harry déclara d'une voix douce pour ne pas perturber son fardeau plus que par respect de la créature face à lui, qu'il soupçonnait des irrégularités sur son compte et qu'il ne ferait confiance à personne d'autre.

Même concernant les plus pauvres et pathétiques sorciers, les crimes de détournements de fonds ou autres 'irrégularités' étaient parmi les plus graves offenses chez les gobelins. Aussi Harry fut guidé dans de nombreux couloirs, de plus en plus profonds avant de prendre l'un de ces wagons sur rails qui menaient les visiteurs dans les niveaux sécurisés de la banque. Harry demanda s'il était possible de réduire la vitesse à cause d'un 'problème de santé'. Le gobelin soupçonnait que l'excuse cachait la vrai raison, mais ne pouvait rien dire. Cependant, malgré le fait que les wagons étaient censés n'avoir qu'une vitesse (très rapide... du moins pour les sorciers), la créature mena l'engin avec douceur sur les rails.

Le bureau dans lequel Harry fut laissé, était... impressionnant. Vaste, et pleins de richesses, en or et en objets. Tout brillait sous le feu des torches alignées au mur. Les ombres s'agitaient et recréaient l'image d'une caverne au trésor inexploré. Pourtant, Harry n'explora pas, et s'assit calmement sur l'un des fauteuils près de l'unique bureau. Il écarta les pans de son manteau et le laissa glisser dans son dos. Le hoquet de surprise venant d'un endroit indéterminé le fit sursauter. Il tourna la tête essayant de voir qui et où... et vit un vieux gobelin, portant un costume d'un tissu léger et riche. L'être avait l'air plus respectable qu'aucun des gobelins d'en haut. Et sûrement il tenait une place d'importance dans cette banque. Le gobelin s'approcha lentement, avec les mouvements d'un chasseur essayant de rassurer sa proie. D'une main assurée il déplaça les mèches de cheveux cachant l'infameuse cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui servait de pièce d'identité à Harry Potter.

"C'est un honneur d'enfin recevoir votre visite Lord Potter. Quoique vous soyez en retard de quelques années." Déclara l'être.

"Pardon?" Répondit Harry.

Son air ahuri sembla modifier totalement l'attitude renfermée du vieux gobelin.

"Ah! Vous ne saviez donc pas."

Harry retint de justesse un autre 'pardon' en devenir et secoua la tête. Non il ne savait rien et d'ailleurs ne comprenait rien.

"Pour commencer Lord Potter." Fit le gobelin en insistant sur le titre. "Racontez moi donc les raisons de votre présence."

Harry avala sa salive et commença, gardant pour lui toutes ses questions.

"J'ai récemment perdu mon parrain et je m'étonne de ne pas avoir reçu de nouvelles d'un testament ou ne serait-ce que d'une lettre. A vrai dire, je voudrai aussi savoir si mes parents ont laissé autre chose que le fond d'étude auquel j'ai accès. Et si peut-être il y avait un testament aussi..." Annoncé ainsi, les mots lui semblaient sous-entendre qu'il n'était intéressé que par l'argent aussi essaya-t-il d'expliquer. "Depuis mon entrée dans le monde magique, j'entends parler de sang purs et de leurs héritages datant de plusieurs génération. Et à chaque fois on me donne ma propre famille comme exemple. Certaines rumeurs veulent aussi que les Potter soient les descendants de Griffondor. Hors, je n'ai jamais rien eu ou vu quoi que ce soit qui prouve que ma famille possède ces trésors, livres ou autres choses collectées au fil du temps. Tout ce que j'ai d'eux est un manteau d'invisibilité que le directeur de Poudlard m'a donné. Un album photo que Hagrid m'a offert et une carte de Poudlard assez... particulière. Plus le fond d'étude auquel je n'ai pu accéder qu'une fois par an depuis mes onze ans, sauf ma troisième année pendant mon séjour au chaudron baveur. Et même là je ne suis venu que deux fois. Je ne sais rien de mes ancêtres, de ce titre de Lord et des responsabilités que cela implique sûrement. Et depuis que je connais mon parrain, je sais qu'il ne me laisserais pas dans le noir après sa mort. Que j'aurais au moins droit à une lettre de lui. Un mot ou quelque chose qui me rappellerait lui." Harry s'essouffla. Il avait tellement de choses à dire, et si peu de temps, si peu de mots.

"Et je ne peux pas croire que mes parents ne se soient pas préparés pour le pire. Qu'ils n'aient pas prévus pour moi d'être placé avec des personnes... avec quelqu'un d'autre..." Harry s'arrêta. Cette part de sa vie était douloureuse. Et jamais il n'avait dit à voix haute ses doutes sur son placement chez les Dursley. Jamais il n'avait protesté ouvertement le sujet si ce n'est pour demander à ne pas y retourner sans expliquer pourquoi.

Le gobelin se figea et le regarda intensément, son teint halé ayant pâlit aux derniers mots:

"Qui? Qui avait votre garde?" Fit la voix soudain dure et froide. Quoique les sentiments non dirigés à lui.

"Ma... tante, Pétunia Dursley et son mari Vernon Dursley."

Le gobelin se redressa brutalement et plongea des yeux noirs profonds dans les deux émeraudes du sorcier. Il sembla à Harry que la créature pouvait voir toute sa vie défiler. Mais cela ne pouvait être possible parce que cela n'avait rien avoir avec l'horrible sensation que la legilimencie lui donnait. Pourtant, en voyant les expressions diverses sur le visage du gobelin, Harry savait que l'être avait 'vu' avant de se retirer avec une incroyable douceur.

"Lord Potter. L'art de l'esprit n'est pas limité à celui que les sorciers usent. Et n'a pas besoin d'être aussi... envahissant que ce que vous avez expérimenté. Quant à votre... vie, elle n'a rien de ce que vos parents avaient prévus."

Harry resserra son emprise sur la panier qu'il tenait encore et regarda ce qui lui avait donné un nouveau but dans l'existence. Il était heureux que le gobelin n'ait pas encore commenté sur l'objet de son attention.

"Comment savez-vous ce qu'ils avaient prévus?"

"Votre mère m'avait donné une copie du document. Elle voulait quelqu'un d'autre que le gobelin que le directeur Dumbledore avait 'choisit'. Un instinct lui disait que c'était important. Malheureusement, avant que j'ai pu m'assurer que le contenu était respecté, le directeur a placé un sort sur l'original, ce qui a affecté mon exemplaire, et moi-même. Jusqu'à ce que vous veniez à moi, je ne pouvais parler à qui que ce soit et ne pouvait demander à vous voir. Le sortilège était assez complexe pour que, sachant que vous étiez dans la banque, je ne puisse jamais entrer dans la même pièce que vous. Apparemment le sort avait un défaut. Car ne sachant pas qui vous étiez, j'ai pu entrer dans la pièce et vous parler."

"Et vous m'avez demandé les raison de ma venue... vous ne pouviez pas aborder le sujet sans que je fasse le premier pas n'est-ce pas?"

"En effet. Dumbledore avait tout fait pour vous tenir éloigné de votre héritage. Mais il ne savait rien de moi. Et aussi, il ne savait pas que vous alliez venir dans cette banque à cette heure-ci pour poser des questions." Fit le gobelin amusé avant de reprendre plus sérieusement: "Et d'après ce que j'ai vu de votre histoire, je crois comprendre les plans du vieux fou."

Harry ferma les yeux: "Je pense les comprendre aussi."

"Bien. Parce que nous avons tous deux besoin de cette connaissance pour défaire la toile qu'il a tissé."

"Comment?" Demanda le jeune homme angoissé.

"Pour commencer, je dois vous révéler le secret de vos ancêtres. Le secret que votre mère m'a révélé. Elle n'aurait pas pu le faire si elle n'avait pas fait de moi votre conseiller officieux dans cette banque. Elle a été très intelligente en gérant la situation. En fait, à part elle, personne ne sait que j'ai accès à tout le savoir des Potter et de leur ascendance, ou même que vous êtes sous ma responsabilité puisque Lili Potter a fait de moi votre gardien magique par défaut en cas de dysfonctionnement de leur testament."

"Et personne ne peut savoir que vous êtes mon gardien?"

"Personne. Et encore moins une fois mon plan accompli. Vous allez devoir me faire confiance Lord Potter."

Harry hocha la tête: "Allez-y. Je suivrai toutes vos instructions... sauf si elles sont contraire à mes idéaux ou mes responsabilités."

Le gobelin tourna son regard sur le panier toujours sur les genoux du sorcier avant de parler.

"Qu'il en soit ainsi." Le gobelin se leva et fit apparaître un berceau près du fauteuil de Harry: "vous aurez besoin de vos deux mains." Se contenta-t-il de commenter.

Harry se leva et déposa le panier sur le bureau avant de se pencher et de soulever la couverture qui cachait le contenu. Il glissa ses mains doucement et tendrement dans le panier et en sortit une forme minuscule emmitouflée dans ce qui avait été une partie d'un manteau noir d'hiver. Délivrant sa charge du tissu peu approprié, il déposa ensuite ce qui enfin prouva être un bébé de quelques mois dans le berceau. Le petit être avait de longs cheveux noirs d'ébènes, et une peau pâle. Un nez fin et long. Il n'y avait qu'un mot court accompagnant le bébé. Le gobelin s'en saisit et lut: 'Severus a été touché par plusieurs sorts et le résultat est permanent. Emmenez-le à Albus. J'effacerai ma mémoire dés que je serais rentré chez moi. Personne d'autre que vous et Dumbledore ne saura qui est l'enfant. Un autre espion.'

"Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir mené à Dumbledore comme demandé?" Fit le gobelin curieux.

"Ces dernières années, j'ai appris une partie du passé de Severus Rogue. Quelques mots par-ci par-là m'ont permis de deviner que son enfance n'a pas été heureuse et que ses années à Poudlard n'avaient rien de mieux. Ayant subit toute ma vie les manipulations du directeur, je ne pouvais pas lui donner ce nouveau... pion. Son jeu est mortel, et je crois que Severus a déjà payé pour toutes ses erreurs. J'espérais..." Et le mot était étrange pour lui qui avait perdu tout espoir quelques heures plus tôt. "qu'il y avait un moyen de changer son apparence suffisamment pour que personne ne le reconnaisse. N'importe quoi pour qu'il soit protégé."

"Et s'il n'existe rien de la sorte?"

"Vous m'aiderez à trouver une famille dans un pays lointain pour l'adopter." Et sa décision était finale. Il garderait l'enfant s'il pouvait. S'il ne le pouvait, il devrait le laisser partir.

Le gobelin sourit: "Vous êtes tel que votre mère l'espérait: généreux. Malgré ce que l'homme qu'il était vous a fait, malgré ses erreurs, vous cherchez à veiller sur lui comme personne d'autre n'a fait auparavant."

"J'ai moi aussi commis des erreurs envers lui. Réagit de manière stupide. Quoique j'aimerais le dénier, je suis responsable de mes choix et de mes actions. Y a-t-il un moyen?"

"Oui. Et le secret dont je parlais va aider. Voyez-vous Lord Potter." Et Harry finit par comprendre que seul Lord Potter pouvait entendre les mots qui allaient venir. Qu'une magie était liée au secret pour le garder secret. "La raison pour laquelle la rumeur de votre lien avec Griffondor n'est qu'une rumeur, est que votre ancêtre n'avait pas la même apparence que celle de votre famille. Par mesure de sécurité, Godric Griffondor a utilisé l'un de ses dons pour changer son apparence et celle de ses descendants. Il était un métamorphomagus. Ce qu'il avait gardé pour lui toute sa vie a sauvé votre famille. Un ennemi cherchait à éliminer tous ceux de votre sang, alors Godric a changé ses traits physiques et demandé à son ami Salazar de sceller le résultat avec un sort en fourchelang. Et avant que vous ne parliez de leur soi-disant dispute... ce n'était qu'une rumeur qui a pris des proportions grotesques puis a été pris pour vérité. En fait, Salazar n'a jamais cessé d'être ami avec Godric. Mais le sorcier noir de l'époque avait entendu une prophétie à propos du sang du griffon annihilant tous ses efforts pour gouverner notre monde. Comme dans votre cas, un sorcier puissant a laissé glisser l'information de la prophétie et a essayé de contrôler le résultat. Merlin a toujours voulu être au coeur des choses même quand elles ne le concernaient pas."

Harry choqua sur sa salive et faillit s'étouffer, faisant sourire le gobelin.

"Oui, Lord Potter. Un sorcier de légende a été aussi stupide que Dumbledore. Malencontreusement, ses actions sont restés dans l'ombre parce qu'il était déjà célèbre. Godric, comme vous a trouvé moyen d'échapper aux manipulations des deux camps. Mais à un prix. Il a changé d'apparence et Salazar a pris sa place à l'aide d'une potion qui lui donnait le visage de Godric. Griffondor ignorait ce que son ami avait fait. Le plan était que Salazar le rejoindrait dés qu'il pourrait. Ils avaient prévus d'unir leurs deux familles et de partir très loin d'Angleterre et de ses peines. Mais Salazar avait réfléchit plus que Godric et savait que l'ennemi fouillerait tout le pays s'il disparaissait, et que Godric n'aurait pas le temps d'aller aussi loin qu'il le fallait. Il y avait si peu de portoloins fabriqués à l'époque, qu'ils étaient facilement repérable et traçable. Pendant que Godric se cachait, l'ennemi a attaqué son double. Salazar n'a pas survécu l'attaque et comme il avait les traits de Godric tout le monde a cru Griffondor mort et Serpentard disparu après l'avoir trahi. Godric avait fait une promesse de sang, qu'il ne pouvait briser sous peine de faire mourir sa famille entière: il avait juré ne jamais rendre vaine la magie de Salazar. Cela signifiait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se révéler au monde ni racheter la mémoire de son ami perdu en expliquant son sacrifice." Le gobelin s'interrompit un instant et Harry en profita pour parler.

"Et les rumeurs se sont propagées. Certaines personnes manipulant les faits pour qu'on ne parle pas d'une trahison mais d'une dispute entre les deux. Salazar disparut de Poudlard et ne fut jamais revu. Laissant ses propres enfants dans l'ignorance et commençant la vendetta entre Griffondor et Serpentard." Annonça Harry, devinant ces faits du peu qu'il avait appris à Poudlard.

"Oui. Mais..." commença le gobelin.

Harry attendit anxieusement.

"Mais la vendetta n'a heureusement jamais pris vie. C'est devenu un combat entre les deux maisons de l'école. Si un descendant de Serpentard avait attaqué un descendant de Griffondor, il se serait passé la même chose qu'en cette lointaine nuit d'halloween qui vous a vu survivre l'avada kedavra."

"Vous voulez dire?"

"Que le sacrifice de votre mère n'est pas responsable pour votre survie. Godric et Salazar étaient devenus frères de sang. Et dans le monde magique, une telle alliance lie irrémédiablement deux personnes. Les deux hommes voulaient aussi rendre ce serment indestructible et ont fait en sorte qu'il lie ceux de leur sang pour les générations à venir. Aucun Griffondor de sang ne peut tuer un Serpentard de sang."

"C'est ce qui est arrivé entre Voldemort et moi. Le serment de frère de sang s'est transmis jusqu'à notre génération et le sort de mort n'a pas pu me toucher et a rebondit sur lui sans pour autant le tuer."

"Exactement. Et bien que tout cela fasse maintenant parti de l'Histoire, certains éléments vont resservir pour votre nouvelle vie."

Harry saisit vite le sens derrière les mots: "Vous voulez inverser le changement d'apparence et me donner mes vrais traits? Comment? Si... oh! Fourchelang. Parce que je suis fourchelang je peux défaire le sort."

"Je vais vous donner une potion qui vous permettra de 'voir' le filet de magie créé par le sort de Salazar pour mieux déconstruire la trame. Ensuite, il faudra juste penser très fort à paraître tel que votre sang vous fait. Et si vous gardez, par exemple, les yeux de votre mère, avec le don de metamorphomagus dont vous avez hérité, si j'en crois les images de vos cheveux qui repoussaient après avoir été coupé, vous pourrez en changer la couleur."

"Et pour le bébé?" Harry voyait tout le travail qu'ils auraient à faire cette nuit, mais sa priorité était l'enfant. Car bien qu'il ait été Severus Rogue, il ne l'était plus à présent. Harry pensait que ce qui arrivait à Severus était comme une réincarnation sans mémoire d'une ancienne vie. Enfin, avec de la chance le garçon ne se rappellerait pas de la vie de Severus, et s'il gardait sa mémoire alors Harry ferait tout pour l'aider et le soutenir.

"Le même serment que celui de frère de sang qui selon votre choix sera le même et fera de vous deux des frères, ou une variation qui peut faire de vous son père."

"Père." Murmura Harry en tournant vers le berceau. Il ferma les yeux. En était-il capable? Avec la vie et les exemples qu'il avait eu. Pouvait-il être meilleur que tous ceux qui l'avaient fait souffrir? Parce que s'ils devaient partager le même sang, autant faire de Severus son fils parce que dans tous les cas il en aurait la garde. Et ayant cette solution, il refusait de penser à le faire adopter aussi loin que possible.

"Père. C'est ce que je veux être pour lui."

"Ainsi soit-il." Fit le gobelin satisfait.

Le processus fut plus rapide que Harry n'aurait cru. La potion était déjà prête car souvent utilisée par les briseur de sorts travaillant pour la banque. A peine avalée, Harry avait commencé à voir le sort prendre forme autour de lui. Les fils ressemblaient à des serpents d'or entremêlés. Pour les faire bouger il devait leur parler, leur murmurer ou leur chanter des mots qui lui venaient en les regardant. Certains étaient joueurs, héritage d'un Salazar aimant jouer des tours à son frère de coeur. Certains étaient braves, miroir du coeur des deux hommes du passé. Certains étaient tristes, ayant servis de réceptacles à des siècles de peines des deux familles séparées. Tant de serpents et tant de sens à leur existence. Refusant de 'tuer' ces êtres magiques nés d'une magie de coeur et de sang, Harry se prit à les accueillir dans sa propre magie sans s'en rendre compte au début puis par choix. Il ignorait qu'elles seraient les conséquences, et s'en fichait royalement. Il avait l'impression que ce qu'il faisait était juste.

Petit à petit il effaça le sort qui enserrait tout son être. Et petit à petit il sentit son sang chercher à prendre un contrôle perdu depuis longtemps. Aussi laissa-t-il le sang guider le retour de sa véritable apparence.

Trois heures avaient passées. Le gobelin avait vérifier l'état de santé du bébé Severus et avait découvert que l'enfant souffrait encore du choc des différents sorts l'ayant touché. Son petit corps s'adaptait aux récents changements. Pour se faire il dormirait probablement plusieurs heures de plus. Ce qui leur laissait le temps de finir leur plan. Il leva les yeux du berceau en entendant l'inspiration choquée venant de Harry. Il regarda, ferma les yeux, rouvrit les yeux, puis cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Non il ne rêvait pas.

Harry, debout devant un grand miroir, observait son corps avec surprise. Ses cheveux hésitaient entre un blond ensoleillé et un châtain d'or. En fait des reflets de soleil semblaient sortir de sa tête et tomber en cascade le long de son dos jusqu'au niveau de ses hanches. En même temps il était logique qu'ayant arrêté très tôt d'essayer de couper ses cheveux, ils aient autant poussés sous le sort. Ses yeux avaient changés, passant de leur vert émeraude à un ambre pur. Sa peau était légèrement dorée, assez pour qu'elle semble briller tout en restant blanche. Il était légèrement plus grand, de peu parce que ses os ne pouvaient pas grandir comme des cheveux, mais s'étaient un peu réarrangés. Harry pensait que certaines blessures ayant atrophiées ses muscles dans l'enfance s'étaient retrouvé soignées. Pas par le pouvoir de metamorphe mais avec l'aide de ces serpents magiques qu'il avait inspiré en lui. Il avait aussi gagné quelques kilos et ne paraissait plus aussi émacié. La magie semblait-il pouvait vraiment nourrir un sorcier. Il ne souhaitait pas changer quoi que ce soit y compris les yeux verts qu'il regrettait avoir perdu. Alors Griffondor ressemblait à cela?

Comme lisant ses pensées, le gobelin s'avança et parla: "Griffondor n'était pas ainsi. Pas aussi... brillant. Il était blond et ses yeux étaient presque d'or à cause d'un accident avec sa transformation animagus. Je crois que tous les traits héréditaires qui ont été retenus au fil des générations, viennent de sortir en même temps que le sort était détruit. Et comme ils sont tous venus en une fois, le changement est plus impressionnant. Et définitif. Il sera passé à vos enfants et leurs enfants."

"Tous auront les mêmes cheveux et les mêmes yeux?"

"Et tous seront de 'sang pur' même s'ils marient un moldu. J'ai peur de devoir dire que vous n'êtes plus tout à fait humain Lord Potter."

"Que voulez-vous dire?"

"Si j'ai raison, ce dont je ne doute pas, vous êtes l'équivalent d'une veela. Sans le pouvoir de séduction, quoique votre beauté rend ce talent obsolète. Votre sang s'est purgé de toute impureté et est devenu totalement magique. Les sorciers ont effacé cette connaissance de leur histoire, cependant toutes les créatures savent que les véritables sangs purs sont actuellement les créatures elles-mêmes, avec quelques sangs moindre comme les loups garous à cause du système de contamination contraire à celui des naissances. Et bien que votre sang soit pur comme le notre, quel que soit le sort lancé sur vous pour vérifier votre ascendance, vous serez déclaré sang pur et sorcier. En aucun cas vous n'apparaîtrait créature dans les dossiers du ministère."

"Ce n'est pas que j'aurais rejeté être une créature... en fait j'en suis une d'après vos mots, même si je reste sorcier pour les sorciers. Mais je sais trop bien comment les sorciers traitent les créatures? Je ne voudrais pas être mis à l'écart à nouveau, être un paria d'une manière différente de ce que j'ai déjà été."

"Votre apparence va attirer les regards Lord Potter. Vous serez toujours hors norme."

"Et un jour je serai nommé créature. Découvert pour ce que je suis et trahis. Cette situation n'est pas aussi simple que vous essayez de la rendre. Je préfèrerai être déclaré créature dés à présent. Parce que si je ne suis qu'un sorcier, mes traits finiront par créer des questions et quelqu'un va arriver à penser me relier avec les grandes familles du passé. Quelqu'un finira par trouver Griffondor."

Le gobelin soupira: "Je n'y avais pas pensé. Je crois que je voulais vous accorder ce peu de liberté d'être 'normal' aux yeux des autres."

"Comme j'ai appris à vouloir l'être... vous avez vu dans ma mémoire et mon esprit. Je suis reconnaissant que savoir tout ça vous pousse à essayer de me donner la liberté que je désire. Mais ne fermez pas les yeux sur la réalité. Au fond, je ne serais jamais libre de la société parce que j'en fais parti. Mais je serai libre de mes choix, je serai libre de mes combats. C'est tout ce que je peux demander. Ne plus être forcé à me battre pour eux. Et l'avantage d'être une créature fera qu'ils ne penseront pas à faire de moi leur nouveau sauveur. Les sorciers ne voudront pas croire qu'une créature puissent leur être utile pour vaincre un sorcier noir. Ils auront peut-être un peu de respect pour moi si nous nous y prenons bien, mais rien de plus."

"Ce qui est une bonne chose." Termina le gobelin pour lui.

"Nous chercherons quoi faire plus tard. Que faisons nous pour le bébé?"

"Étant donné le nombre de fois où vous avez évité de le nommer par son ancien nom... lui en trouver un nouveau serait bien pour la cérémonie."

"Salazar Sol Siren."

"Je vois que vous y aviez déjà réfléchit. "Sol Siren? Votre nouveau nom je présume."

"Je savais que je ne pourrais ni garder le nom Potter ni redevenir un Griffondor. Et je voulais honorer Salazar Serpentard et le passé de Severus, d'où le Salazar et le S du nom de famille. Et Siren... plutôt stupide, mais quitte à attirer les regards par mon apparence, je voulais que les rumeurs en viennent à me comparer aux sirènes qui attirent les marins et les font couler. Avec de la chance les gens m'éviteront par peur que les rumeurs soient vraies."

"Etrange à prononcer mais le résultat des rumeurs sera comique. Et tellement hors du commun que personne ne pensera qu'il a été inventé de toute pièce. Parfait."

Le gobelin tendit une nouvelle potion à Sol, pensant au nouveau nom très fort parce qu'à partir de ce moment la magie de la cérémonie allait sceller la nouvelle identité à son propriétaire afin qu'il ne soit jamais dévoilé pour qui il avait été.

En tout et pour tout, ce fut simple. Sol but le quart de la potion et pensa à son nom, puis fit couler trois gouttes de sang dans la fiole et avala une autre quart. Enfin, il pris le bébé dans ses bras et transformant le bout de la fiole en une tétine, il la posa contre les lèvres endormies. L'enfant s'attacha immédiatement dans son sommeil et but le reste de la potion. Une minute plus tard, un grand cercle d'or les entourait et imbibait chaque part de leur corps et de leur sang de sa magie. Enfin, regardant le petit Salazar dans ses bras, Sol sourit. Il avait de longs cheveux couleur soleil et or, il avait pris les mêmes traits de visage que Sol, et son nez était plus petit et fin. Sol était certain que s'il ouvrait les yeux, ils seraient d'ambre aussi.

"Parfait." Murmura le nouveau père.

"Parfait." Confirma le gobelin.

"Et maintenant que je ne suis plus que Sol Siren. Père de Salazar Sol Siren. Allez-vous enfin me dire votre nom?" Fit le jeune homme amusé.

"Ah! Vous aviez donc remarqué que je gardais ce secret."

"Et que cela avait un rapport avec le Lord P... incessant? Certes oui. Était-ce important?"

"Oui. Votre mère en me choisissant n'a jamais marqué mon nom sur les papiers qui me font votre conseiller. Je disais conseiller officieux parce que bien que cela nous offre la possibilité d'accomplir tous ces rituels sous couvert de la sécurité de la banque, n'apparaissant pas sur les papiers par un nom rien de ce que nous avons fait n'est reconnu. Du moins ne l'était. Maintenant que vous êtes Sol Siren, le nom sur le dossier s'est changé automatiquement. Il ne manque que ma signature pour vous donner existence dans le monde magique. Et d'ailleurs." Il prit une plume et inscrivit son nom en bas de page. Le contrat s'enroula et disparut. "Parti quelque part au ministère." Expliqua-t-il à Sol. Lord Potter n'est pas décédé, mais sera introuvable. Tandis que vous venez juste d'arriver d'un lointain pays. Et d'ailleurs vous allez en garder la nationalité... Moins de problèmes avec le gouvernement s'ils n'ont aucun pouvoir sur vous."

"Quel pays?"

"Nous verrons plus tard. D'abord quelques détails. D'après les papiers que j'ai sous les yeux, toute votre fortune est sous votre nouveau nom. Et en devenant père vous êtes devenus légalement majeur et de ce fait Lord Siren... on finira par se faire au nouveau nom... où en étais-je? Ah oui! Donc tous vos comptes ne sont plus sous Harry James Potter mais Sol Siren. Par précaution nous allons les changer de place pour que personne ne fasse le lien. Il suffit de changer ces deux chiffres parce que je sais que ce coffre de la banque est libre pour recevoir la totalité des autres coffres. Ce qui fait beaucoup."

"J'avais donc raison. J'ai bel et bien un héritage important." Interrompit Sol. A moitié amusé de l'enthousiasme de son conseiller qui ne lui avait toujours pas dit son nom. Et à moitié attristé de tout ce qu'on lui avait caché jusque là.

"En effet. Sauf qu'à présent vous avez tout le temps du monde pour tout étudier. D'ailleurs un tuteur pour des études magiques à domicile serait parfait."

"Je ne pensais pas retourner à Poudlard mais je n'avais pas penser engager un professeur."

"Même si vous êtes riche, vous avez besoin de maintenir un haut niveau d'étude pour tenir tête aux sangs purs qui font le gouvernement. De plus je peux déjà vous donner le nom de candidats idéaux pour le poste. En fait plusieurs candidats pour plusieurs matières. Comme une année scolaire à l'école, le tout à domicile."

"Et un elfe de maison pour garder Salazar. Je ne ferai pas confiance à un sorcier. Ironique vraiment que je crois plus des créatures que des sorciers."

"Les créatures vous ont fait moins de mal que les sorciers. Et un lien avec un elfe de maison est une excellente idée. Leur attachement est sans fin si on sait le gagner. Ce dont je vous sait capable."

C'était l'un des regrets de Sol, ne pas pouvoir revoir l'elfe de maison Dobby. Il espérait que le petit être comprendrait ses raisons.

Ils passèrent quelques heures à terminer les documents et arranger l'achat d'une maison dans le nouveau pays de Sol. Enfin, tout était en place pour son voyage et il pu dire au revoir à son conseiller. Il salua la créature avec respect et se prépara à tourner, un couffin dans les bras contenant son fils.

"Mon nom..." Commença le gobelin.

Sol se tourna vivement.

"Mon nom est Gobblebank."

"Honoré Gobblebank, que votre or coule à flot et que votre famille toujours prospère. Nous nous reverrons ami. Je suis certain que la banque à une branche où je vais... Où que ce soit d'ailleurs." Gobblebank n'avait toujours pas révélé sa destination, allant jusqu'à cacher l'adresse de la demeure achetée.

"C'est tout simple jeune Lord Siren. La Roumanie est un magnifique pays parfait pour vous."

Sol sourit de toutes ses dents. Il connaissait quelqu'un dans ce pays. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient faire connaissance... Par accident bien sûr. Et par lui, avec lui, rejoindre à nouveau sa famille de coeur.

Roumanie.

**FIN.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes Auteur:** je vous préviens à l'avance que la troisième parti de la trilogie est beaucoup plus courte... donc profitez bien de la seconde partie avant ça ^^

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

**Levé du soleil**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**HP**

**o**

**o**

**o**

Sol se pencha à nouveau sur les documents de la banque. Il s'était installé dans la pièce qui lui servait d'étude dans la nouvelle maison. Son fils et lui vivaient libre depuis près de trois mois. L'arrivée en Roumanie, avec des papiers d'identité qui sans l'intervention de Gobblebank auraient été des faux facilement repérable, avait été 'épuisante'. Le gobelin avait fait croire aux autorités que Sol avait perdu toutes ses possessions dans un incendie. Les faux papiers avaient été passés comme copie que la banque avait gardé des originaux. Et en quelques jours Sol avait obtenu du gouvernement de Roumanie de nouveaux documents qui faisaient de lui un citoyen de leur pays.

A présent, Sol et Salazar étaient vraiment natif de Roumanie. Légalement à défaut d'être vraiment né là. Sol avait ensuite engagé les tuteurs qu'avait conseillé Gobblebank. Il en avait choisit trois. Chacun ayant en charge plusieurs des matières nécessaires dans le monde sorcier. La difficulté avait été que ses professeurs avaient tous décidés qu'il pourrait passer ses examens de fin d'étude d'ici six mois. Il ne lui en restait plus que trois. Devon Haltir, Max Medium et Severine Echo, avaient tous annoncés qu'il n'avait pas besoin des deux années prévues dans les écoles normales. Sol accusait les changements que sa magie avait subit après absorption des fils serpentins du sort de Salazar Serpentard. Bien entendu, aucun de ses nouveaux enseignants ne savaient qui avaient été Sol ni que sa magie était différente. Pour eux ce qu'ils voyaient de Sol était ce qu'il avait toujours été. C'était une bonne chance qu'avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs, Sol puisse suivre leur entraînement sans problème et à la vitesse voulue. Il avait déjà maîtrisé des matières dans lesquelles il ramait à Poudlard. La transfiguration venait presque par pensée uniquement. Les potions réagissant à sa magie il avait du abandonner la matière et choisir une alternative, la fabrication de remèdes à partir de plantes. Heureusement les plantes magiques supportaient bien sa présence, au contraire des ingrédients tel que sang de licorne et autres parts de créatures. Le jeune Siren avait très bien compris comment mélanger les herbes étant donné que pour une fois cela ressemblait grandement à la cuisine moldue, qu'il pratiquait depuis l'enfance. La défense contre les forces du mal était restée sa préférée et son don inné avait été amplifié dans ce domaine. En vérité, il ne lui restait plus que quelques matières à maîtriser, telles que la divination (une version plus supportable qu'à Poudlard pour laquelle il excellait étrangement), le soin aux créatures (parce qu'il y avait encore de nombreuses races à étudier et retenir), les runes (dont il ne savait rien avant de commencer) et le latin pour comprendre les sorts qu'il lançait. Le reste avait été vu, revu, et intégré à ses connaissances. Et ce en à peine trois mois. Il garderait pour lui que certaines mémoires de Salazar Serpentard et de Godric Griffondor s'étaient logées dans les fils serpentins de magie et qu'il y avait accès. C'était son secret.

Et pendant ce cours temps, il avait appris à veiller sur un bébé qui s'était avéré avoir quatre mois au départ. Le petit Salazar Sol Siren était une merveille. Calme et silencieux mais curieux et joyeux. Sol n'avait jamais vu Severus Rogue sourire et s'était appliqué à donner tout le bonheur possible à cette incarnation de l'homme. Salazar était aimé et le savait. Alors son visage était souvent illuminé de joie et ses tentatives pour parler étaient un étonnement continuel. L'enfant ne babillait pas, il montrait ce dont il voulait parler et imitait les sons des adultes. Il n'y arrivait pas vraiment mais était adorable. Sol quant à lui était aux anges. Certes, être père à son âge était fatiguant, mais la récompense était grande dans son coeur. C'était une famille heureuse qui s'affichait à ses quelques visiteurs. Gobblebank était toujours le bienvenu dans la demeure des Siren, et en profitait sans vergogne. Il admit qu'il s'était fait transférer dans la branche de Roumanie pour être plus proche. Il aimait voir ses deux charges libres et vibrantes de vie.

Sol avait été enregistré comme étant une créature. Il avait laissé glisser qu'il était le descendant d'un type différent de Sirène. Aussi était-il sous le registre de ces créatures. Au moins son nouveau pays n'avilissait pas les non sorciers. Et le fait que Sol ait le talent nécessaire pour la magie des sorciers intriguait de nombreuses personnes plus qu'autre chose.

Retournant ses pensées aux papiers devant lui, Sol soupira. Il avait passé des nuits blanches à découvrir l'héritage des Potter. Il était heureux que Dumbledore n'ait jamais eu accès au contenu des coffres de la famille ni aux listes de possessions matérielles. Parce que Sol avait à présent trop de terres et de maisons à travers le monde et l'Angleterre pour risquer que quelqu'un associe ses demeures avec les Potter. C'était aussi une bonne chose que le nom sur les contrats ait été camouflé jusqu'à lui. Tout était désormais en son nom. Lord Siren était donc riche... et s'en ficherait s'il n'avait pas grâce à cela l'opportunité de prendre soin de son fils sans craindre de se retrouver sans le sou. Sol pris une plume et remplis les dernières pages de changement de propriétaires des quelques bâtisses qu'il avait mis en vente. Tous les jours il remerciait Gobblebank d'avoir passé du temps à faire de lui un gérant responsable et capable. Sinon il serait perdu au milieu de toutes ces formalités.

Sol se leva et appela l'un de ses elfes de maison. Il en avait cinq, trois pour l'entretient de la maison, un qui lui servait de messager express et un qui avait pour charge bébé Salazar. Dippy étant le messager, il apparut et pris les documents avant de disparaître. Sol se dirigea à pas lent vers les jardin où il entendait le babillement de l'elfe Gabby, la nounou. Elle aimait parler au bébé et lui apprendre autant de mots que possible. Le jeune Lord sortit au grand air et inspira longuement, baignant un instant dans les rayons du soleil. Il s'était lié à la nature autour de lui depuis sa métamorphose. Il avait pris l'habitude de fermer les yeux et de regarder les mouvements de son pouvoir en lui. Il savait que sa créature était solaire, quoiqu'elle reconnaissait et acceptait les rayons de la lune comme étant le reflet du soleil. Sol pouvait voir les plantes et la vie se repaître de la lumière, et il pouvait même leur fournir une part de la lumière venant de son propre corps. Sa voix avait pris les particularités des sirènes. Douce et mélodieuse, elle attirait. S'il le désirait il pouvait faire venir qui il voulait, et sinon il retenait en lui le don et bien que sa voix fasse tourner les têtes personne ne se risquait alors à l'approcher.

Sol brillait toujours autant, et son fils était de même. Lumineux et précieux. Sol rit en entendant les rires de son fils annonçant qu'il avait vu son père. S'avançant gracieusement il souleva l'enfant de la couverture sur laquelle l'elfe l'avait posé et le fit tourner en l'air. Les rires redoublèrent.

"Bonjour mon trésor. Qu'as-tu appris aujourd'hui?"

"Aba aba."

"Hum, donc tu as appris 'en bas'. Et où est 'en haut'?

"o en o." Montrant le ciel du doigt.

"Mon merveilleux trésor." S'exclama Sol en le faisant à nouveau tournoyer. Il tourna ensuite vers l'elfe Gabby et sourit au petit être qui rayonnait de fierté à ses côtés.

"Nous allons sortir pour l'après-midi Gabby. Tu as donc le reste de la journée pour faire ce que tu veux."

"Gabby venir aider faire les courses." Annonça l'elfe.

"Tu es sûre?" et recevant un hochement de tête. "D'accord, tu peux venir avec nous. Tu prendras charge des paquets pendant que je profite de Salazar?"

"Oui. Gabby portera tout."

Sol rit: "tant que tu réduit les sacs il n'y aura pas de problème. Je ne voudrais pas que tu t'écrase sous le poids."

"Maître a prévu beaucoup?" Fit la voix enthousiaste.

"J'ai prévu énormément d'achat." Confirma Sol. Et il regarda l'elfe partir en courant vers la maison, oubliant qu'elle pouvait apparaître. Gabby était toujours ainsi lorsqu'il parlait de faire des courses. Elle était en quelque sorte dépendante de cette drogue merveilleuse. Lord Siren était heureux d'avoir engagé la petite créature et de lui avoir donné cette seule liberté qu'elle voulait bien accepter. Il avait finalement compris que pour survivre les elfes de maison avaient besoin de servir des familles. Et seuls les sorciers les engageaient parce que les autres créatures n'aimaient pas voir une race de créatures en servitude et aimant ça. Au moins Sol était sorcier et créature, et de ce fait les traitait mieux que tout autre sorcier. Il pensait depuis peu trouver plus d'elfes pour les installer dans les diverses demeures qu'il possédait de par le monde. Mais avant il voulait louer à bas prix ces places à des gens dans le besoin. Probablement des loups garous et autres créatures rejetées, à condition qu'elles acceptent la présence des elfes et qu'elles les traitent bien. Quoiqu'il laisserait quelques maisons sans elfes parce qu'il savait que certaines personnes préfèreraient entretenir leur habitat seules. Il y avait toujours la possibilité de louer à des cracmol, ces individus sans magie nés de familles magiques. Cela leur permettrait de rester dans le monde magique.

Après quelques préparations, la famille de deux et la nounou sortirent et prirent la direction du point d'apparition hors des barrières de la propriété. Là, Sol agita sa main en l'air et sauta de côté pour laisser le bus de Roumanie apparaître devant lui. C'était le même engin démoniaque qu'en Angleterre, sauf qu'il avait un coin prévu pour les enfants en bas âge dans lequel les bébés ne ressentaient pas les effets de vitesse du car. Pourquoi tout le bus n'était pas sous le même sort le dépassait totalement. Le trajet ne dura que quelques minutes et Sol sortit en une pièce de la chose... tout en frissonnant comme il faisait à chaque fois. Il installa Salazar dans le porte bébé contre son torse et marcha vers l'entrée de l'allée magique. C'était un bar plus accueillant que le chaudron baveur de Londres. Les grandes fenêtres offraient beaucoup de lumière et donnaient aussi bien du côté moldu que du côté sorcier. Les visiteurs pouvaient ainsi voir la rue quasiment déserte de l'entrée, et la rue remplie et visiblement magique à l'opposé de la pièce.

Saluant quelques uns des clients et le patron de l'établissement, qu'il avait rencontré peu après son entrée en Roumanie, Sol pris la direction de la porte arrière. Il suffisait de l'ouvrir et de passer le seuil pour entrer dans la partie magique. C'était du aux boucliers qui empêchait toute personne non magique d'approcher le bar sans la compagnie d'un sorcier ou l'aide d'un sort spécial. Il y avait aussi un sort de secret qui s'accrochait à toute personne entrant dans l'établissement. La sécurité était assurée.

Une fois dans l'allée, Sol révisa son plan pour l'après-midi avant de se lancer dans l'aventure qui prendrait plusieurs heures. Il commença par passer prendre ses commandes dans certains magasins, Gabby les envoyant aussitôt à la maison. Puis il acheta des livres, dont de nombreux pour enfants, des meubles et accessoires pour refaire la décoration chez lui. Des jouets pour Salazar. Des vêtements pour tous les membres de la famille, et des tissus pour offrir aux elfes puisqu'il ne pouvait leur donner d'habits sans les 'renvoyer' automatiquement. Les elfes avaient prouvés être d'excellents couturiers. Sol passa commande pour de la nourriture qui serait livrée à domicile. Enfin, après avoir épuisé Salazar dans le magasin de jouets, le petit groupe entra chez le marchand de baguettes. Celle de Harry Potter fonctionnait de moins en moins pour Sol. Elle ne correspondait plus à son propriétaire et avait fini par 'mourir'. La plume de phénix devenant poussière au trop long contact de sa magie.

"Bonjour." Fit une voix profonde et un peu roque. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux noirs et les yeux gris, sortit de derrière le comptoir. "Que puis-je pour vous?"

"Bonjour. Je voudrais acheter une baguette. Celle que j'utilisais jusqu'à présent n'était pas la mienne." Il ne mentait pas, la baguette de Harry Potter n'était vraiment pas celle de Sol Siren.

"Éduqué à domicile avec la baguette de la famille?"

"Oui. Mes nouveaux tuteurs affirment qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour être choisit par ma baguette."

"Et ils ont raison. Quel focus possédait l'ancienne baguette et comment a-t-elle 'finit' après utilisation?"

"Plume d'un phénix. Et elle est littéralement tombée en poussière."

"Ah! Brûlée par votre magie donc. Il est rare qu'un focus de phénix ne résiste pas à toute sorte de magie qu'elle qu'en soit la puissance."

"Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit qui résiste mieux qu'un focus de phénix?"

"Il n'y a rien au-dessus d'un phénix pour diriger la magie d'un sorcier. Mais... si je ne me trompe vous êtes une créature. Bien que je n'arrive pas à voir de quel type."

Habitué à être reconnu comme une créature et à être traité avec respect malgré tout, Sol savait qu'il n'y avait dans cette phrase aucune insulte cachée.

"Personne n'est vraiment sûr. Parce que ma famille n'a pas tenu de record de notre lignage dans ce domaine. Néanmoins il se peut que je descende d'un type de sirène."

"Pas celles de la mer visiblement. Certaines rumeurs parlent de sirènes oiseaux, mais vous n'avez pas les ailes. Vous semblez totalement humains si ce n'est pour la 'lueur' qui vous entoure. Vous radiez la lumière du soleil."

"Un focus de sirène ne marcherait-il pas?"

"Pas ceux que j'ai. Ils sont liés à la mer et l'eau. Vous êtes lié à la lumière et la vie. Par contre vous pouvez me fournir le focus vous-même."

"C'est à dire?"

"Un cheveux de vous et si vous avez le don de voix des sirènes vous pourriez chanter ou parler pendant que je travaille sur votre baguette."

"Je ne chante pas tellement, par contre je murmure souvent des poèmes ou des comptes à mon fils."

"Parfait." Annonça l'homme en acceptant le cheveux que Sol venait de passer. Il l'étudia un instant et annonça: "il m'en faudrait plusieurs pour faire une tresse. Un seul ne suffira pas je pense."

Sol en retira cinq de plus. D'un signe de la main l'artisan lui fit signe de parler et entama son travail. Pendant que Sol murmurait des histoires à Salazar, l'homme tressait les longs fils d'or et les glissait contre le bois d'or qu'il avait trouvé en réserve. Il ignorait de quel arbre il venait mais il lui semblait idéal pour son futur propriétaire. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le bois prenne la forme d'une baguette fine et longue, ni pour qu'elle intègre les cheveux de sirène. Une fois la fabrication terminée, la magie de l'artisan se retira et le bois se mit immédiatement à se graver au niveau de la poignée légèrement arrondie. Le corps humain d'un homme regardant le ciel, et dont la chevelure se fondait dans le bois en une couleur or, apparut. Le personnage était assis sur le pommeau, le corps tendus vers le haut de la baguette, les pieds ne dépassant pas la partie arrondie du bois. Le résultat était beau.

Sol confia son fils à Gabby et saisit la baguette. Des étincelles dorées en sortirent dessinant un arc de poussière au-dessus du groupe.

"On dirait de la poussière de fée." Murmura l'artisan ravi. Il était rare qu'il puisse créer des baguettes pour des créatures. La plupart du temps ses clients trouvaient leur bonheur dans la réserve déjà disponible. Quelque fois une famille de veela faisait une commande spéciale. De plus les espèces de créatures capables de la même magie qu'un sorcier n'étaient pas très nombreuses.

"Puis-je..." commença l'homme.

"vous ne risquez rien à demander." Dit Sol.

L'artisan sourit: "Puis-je vous demander quelques cheveux. Les membres de ma famille passent beaucoup de temps à récolter des focus. Quand nous en trouvons des rares..."

"Il est important pour vous d'avoir ce qui un jour pourrait ne plus exister."

"Oui."

Sol s'enleva deux larges mèches, parce qu'il savait que ses cheveux repousseraient très vite. Il s'amusa de l'air ahuris du commerçant.

"Je ne pensais pas..." Bégaya l'homme.

"D'ici demain j'aurai tout mes cheveux. Et je sais que vous avez un sortilège pour empêcher qui que ce soit d'utiliser ce que je vous ai donné pour autre chose que pour faire une baguette. Je vous fais confiance."

"Je suis honoré de cette confiance. Si je peux un jour vous aider, demandez et je viendrai."

Sol savait qu'à cet instant il s'était fait un allié dans le monde des sorciers. Un de plus en comptant ses trois précieux tuteurs et son ami gobelin. Plus les elfes qu'il considérait comme des membres de sa famille. Hochant la tête il récupéra son fils et sortit du magasin.

Le soir venu trouva le jeune homme de seize ans allongé près du feu, à nouveau occupé à lire la liste de son héritage. Ses pensées se tournaient souvent vers l'attitude respectueuse qu'avaient eu tous ceux qu'il avait rencontré. Malgré ses seize ans et son bébé, personne ne l'avait jugé comme un irresponsable adolescent. Il n'était heureusement pas rare que des créatures se reproduisent tôt et soient adulte encore plus tôt. D'après ce qu'il sentait en lui, Sol ne se voyait plus comme un enfant depuis longtemps. En tant que Lord de sa famille il était aussi devenus encore plus responsable qu'avant.

Avec l'année remplie qu'il aurait, il ne pensait pas pouvoir accidentellement rencontrer Charlie Weasley avant l'année suivante. Le jeune homme travaillant pour la réserve de dragon était son seul espoir de se lier à nouveau avec la famille Weasley. Le tout sans révéler son identité passée. Cependant il réfléchissait déjà à comment provoquer la rencontre et se demandait si Charlie pourrait le voir autrement que comme une simple connaissance. Pourtant, être un ami de plus serait surement suffisant même s'il ne pouvait plus jamais être accepté dans sa famille comme le fils adoptif que Molly et Arthur avaient vu en Harry Potter. Sol tenait aux parents de Charlie, malgré leurs erreurs à son égard. Ils étaient la seule cellule familiale qui l'avait jamais accepté en leur sein. Et il espérait pouvoir donner des grands-parents à son fils.

Il ne pensait pas utiliser Charlie... mais plutôt l'inclure dans sa famille et en même temps être inclus dans celle de Charlie.

Ces trois premiers mois se répétèrent les trois mois suivant. Études, responsabilités financières, enfant à élever, courses et sorties. A l'issu de ces six mois qu'avaient décidés ses tuteurs, Sol passa ses examens avec succès. Ils avaient eu raison de croire qu'il pourrait maîtriser toutes ses matières en ce laps de temps. Deux des examinateurs lui avaient proposés de l'inscrire pour une maîtrise de deux sujets. La défense contre les forces du mal et ce qui était une branche de guérisseur qui se basait entièrement sur les plantes. Il avait aussi choisit d'essayer la maîtrise de divination. Parce qu'il avait appris à voir plus que la fraude qu'était son ancien professeur à Poudlard. Sol pouvait voir les signes d'avenir dans les instruments de ce domaine. Il ne pouvait prévoir l'avenir, mais pouvait recevoir les avertissements et agir en conséquences. C'était suffisant pour recevoir une maîtrise qui n'était pas réservée au véritables devins.

Bien entendu, Sol ne savait pas quoi faire de sa vie en se retrouvant libre d'études. Il eut l'idée d'ouvrir un orphelinat en apprenant le nombre de cracmol abandonnés à la naissance et les sorciers nés de familles moldues qui n'étaient pas acceptés par les leurs. Sans oublier les créatures dont les familles étaient décimées par de stupides et avides personnes. Il engagea ses trois tuteurs pour participer à l'éducation des enfants. Éducation magique et moldue. Il y avait des matière telle que les guérisseur par les plantes que même les cracmol pouvaient suivre. Le plan était de les intégrer dans un monde qui les rejetait. La plupart des orphelins venaient de pays retirés dans lesquels la chasse à la créature était une pratique courante par manque de régulation des gouvernements. Les cracmols venaient des pays d'Europe qui les voyaient avec honte. Pareil pour les jeunes sorciers abandonnés par leurs parents moldus. La Roumanie n'avait pas posé de problème à l'ouverture de l'orphelinat. Ils voyaient la venue des enfants comme une immigration positive pour leur société. Surtout qu'ils étaient plus ouverts à la partie non magique de leur pays et espéraient créer une nouvelle branche du gouvernement qui servirait de relais entre les deux. Des cracmols seraient parfaits pour cette position. Ce que Sol aimait le plus à propos de **son **pays était l'absence de corruption dans chaque chose. Il y avait bien des manipulations politique, mais rien d'aussi restrictif qu'en Angleterre.

Deux mois après ses examens, Lord Siren avait présenté son projet au ministre, ayant déjà le bâtiment idéal grâce à son héritage ainsi qu'un panel d'enseignants, de nounous et d'éducateurs engagés avec l'aide de ses anciens tuteurs. La liste d'employés contenaient loups garous, vela, vampires, elfes de maisons, sorciers, cracmols... Sol savait déjà le nombre approximatif d'enfants à accueillir et avait choisit un château roumain non loin de la maison qu'il habitait. Il espérait pouvoir s'engager pleinement dans ce projet. Et ne voyait que des avantages à un jour présenter son fils aux orphelins. Il ne doutait pas qu'il aurait ample occasion de se faire des amis. De plus, Sol ne pensait pas vouloir laisser Salazar partir pour l'école du pays. Sans oublier qu'il ne savait pas si l'enfant ne recevrait pas en tant qu'héritier d'un fondateur une lettre de Poudlard. S'il inscrivait son fils à l'école de l'orphelinat, personne ne pourrait le forcer à rejoindre une école en Europe ou ailleurs. Il suffisait qu'un enfant ait un tuteur pour échapper à la loi qui voulait que tout sorcier entrent dans l'une des institutions magiques du monde.

Quatre mois après présentation, tout était prêt à recevoir les enfants. Un mois après, ils étaient installés.

L'orphelinat était 'l'école Siren'. Le nom était plus humain pour les enfants qui n'auraient ainsi pas à dire qu'ils étaient orphelins. Si on leur demandait où ils vivaient, ils répondaient 'dans une école'. L'école Siren ne mit que cinq mois à se faire une réputation. Les quelques purs sangs sorciers qui avaient essayés de la trouver pour la détruire ou pour attaquer d'une quelconque manière, y compris ceux qui envoyés par Lord Voldemort avaient voulus s'approcher et espionner, n'avaient pas pu découvrir sa location. L'école était sous le sort du secret qui cachait le monde magique aux non magiques. Gobblebank s'était régalé d'avoir cette preuve que Sol était aussi puissant que l'avaient été les fondateurs de Poudlard. Le ministre roumain, impressionné, avait fait de son pouvoir le secret le mieux gardé du pays. Rapidement, les roumains qui abandonnaient leurs enfants magiques par manque de moyen financiers demandèrent au ministre comment inscrire leurs enfants à cette école sans les abandonner. Si leurs enfants pouvaient recevoir une éducation sans devenir 'orphelins', tous saisiraient l'opportunité.

Sol fit savoir que tout enfant roumain désirant être accepté le pouvait. Seuls payaient ceux qui le pouvaient tandis que pour les autres l'entrée était gratuite. Le fond de l'école recevait régulièrement des intérêts des placements que Gobblebank faisait avec brio. Ils ne seraient jamais en manque d'argent.

Comme il l'avait prévu, l'année fut chaotique, mais bien remplie. Le succès de l'école le poussa à en ouvrir une seconde, toujours en Roumanie et avec l'accord du ministre, qui cette fois accueillait les enfants d'autres pays. Poudlard, Beauxbatons et Durmstrang n'étaient plus les seuls écoles célèbres dans le monde. Les parents savaient que des créatures faisaient partis des employés et professeurs, et n'hésitaient pas à envoyer leurs enfants une fois assuré de la sécurité totale. Tout avait été fait pour protéger les enfants. Y compris envoyer les loups garous dans une autre propriété pendant les trois jours de pleine lune. Et avoir des donneurs de sang à disposition pour les vampires. Un filtre intégré aux boucliers de l'école annulait les effets de séduction des vela et autres créatures de leur type. En fait, les écoles Siren étaient les plus sûres au monde, plus que Poudlard.

Quand les traditionalistes comprirent que les écoles renforçaient le secret du monde magique, ils décidèrent d'oublier qu'elles rendaient leurs droits aux créatures en même temps. La Roumanie devint l'un des pays les plus recherché du monde. Les créatures venaient en nombre pour mettre leurs familles en sécurité.

Cette année-là, le pays devint plus magique que tout autre territoire au monde. Quand le secret de la magie était passé à un non magique, le sort du secret passait en même temps pour protéger les sorciers. Pourtant, toute la population finit par avoir la connaissance de cette part cachée du monde et de ce qu'elle offrait. Ils apprirent à voir qu'elle n'était pas un miracle ni une abomination, et qu'elle contenait autant d'horreurs que de trésors. Elle n'avait rien de différent du monde 'normal' si ce n'était les légendes qui prenaient vie. Les touristes ne remarquèrent rien d'autres qu'une augmentation des légendes racontées oralement et une population plus mystérieuse qu'avant.

Comme cela faisait le charme du pays, il n'y eut aucune protestation. Le secret de la magie en tout cas ne pouvait pas passer les frontières depuis que des groupes de sorciers à travers le pays avaient participé à un vaste sort de secret. Sol ayant aussi prêté de son pouvoir avait pas mal renforcé la base du sort liée au ministère de la magie. C'était la première fois dans toute l'histoire du monde magique qu'un pays entier était territoire de magie.

Les oubliviateurs avaient toujours du travail parmi les touristes et autres visiteurs passagers, mais beaucoup plus simple et efficace.

Lord Siren devint l'un des conseillers du ministre et son existence intriguait de nombreux personnages dans le monde. En Angleterre, les chefs des deux camps de la guerre en cours regardaient les nouvelles de Roumanie avec curiosité et attention. Les messages qui leur revenaient de leurs espions étaient tous rassurants quant à l'état de ce pays et de sa population magique.

Il était juste triste que le gouvernement anglais ainsi que les deux camps de la guerre ne soient pas capables de s'unir pour atteindre le même état que la Roumanie. Le ministre anglais voulait garder son pouvoir sur les êtres de bas étages comme les créatures.

Dumbledore voulait révéler leur monde aux moldus sans avoir prévu aucun plan pour le faire en douceur. Et en plus il pensait être le seul à pouvoir libérer son monde de l'âge de ténèbres dans lequel il était plongé.

Voldemort... Voldemort avait réagit d'une manière inattendue. Il s'était réjoui de l'ouverture d'orphelinats magiques qui éviteraient à d'autres enfants de vivre la même chose que lui dans sa jeunesse. Il avait gardé son attention sur les évènements pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un espoir de plus qui allait s'effondrer. Il ne voulait pas voir ces merveilles n'être que de fausses joies pour des enfants qui en avaient besoin.

Heureusement, la première école prospéra et la seconde arriva vite. Et bien que la seconde ne soit pas un orphelinats comme la première mais juste une école, cela ne changeait pas l'importance et l'impact du lieu sur les populations du monde.

Les gobelins avaient aussi fait passer une attestation de la sécurité financière de l'établissement. Voldemort s'inquiéta de la révélation de leur monde aux moldus, puis comme les autres eut preuve de l'efficacité du gouvernement roumain et de ses sorts. Voldemort n'était pas contre les créatures. Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention, mais ceux qu'il détestait plus que tout étaient les moldus et les sorciers. Il n'avait jamais pris un grand intérêt dans les créatures, si ce n'est pour les avoir en tant que guerriers dans ses rangs.

Aucun de ces trois partis ne cherchait plus à ralentir l'évolution de la Roumanie. Ils se contentaient de se tourner vers leur propre guerre. Et pour la première fois, aucun ne pensait à étendre la guerre par-delà ses frontières. Le ministre anglais ne chercherait pas à conquérir une autre part du monde. Dumbledore était un anglais concerné par l'Angleterre. Voldemort voulait détruire ceux qui l'avaient fait souffrir et bloquaient les changements qu'il voulait, et ceux-là étaient en Angleterre.

La Roumanie avait gagné beaucoup en donnant sans le savoir une maison à Lord Siren. Pour eux il était né là, et n'avait pour rapport avec l'Angleterre que ses ancêtres venus de là.

Un an et six mois après son départ de Londres, Sol faisait tournoyer son fils de presque deux ans dans le jardin de l'école. Salazar avait été admis dans la partie maternelle plus tôt que prévu après qu'un groupe de bébés du même âge soit arrivé. Ils étaient tous survivants d'un massacre dans une ville d'un autre pays, tous créatures désormais sans clans ou parents. Sol se fit responsable du groupe et passait son temps à les veiller.

À tour de rôle Sol les faisait tournoyer dans les airs ce jour-là. Salazar riait à gorge déployée, répandant sa joie par la magie de sa voix. Les autres bébés étaient tous plus heureux depuis que le petit Siren et son père étaient entré dans leurs vies. Les jeux se mêlaient d'apprentissages. Leurs journées étaient passées à grandir moralement autant que physiquement. Et leurs nuits étaient pleines de rêves d'une famille de coeur qui comprenait élèves et professeurs de l'académie.

Quand Salazar appelait 'papa' aucun n'était jaloux, parce qu'il prêtait son père aux autres enfants et s'était fait frère de coeur pour tous.

Et Salazar, le trésor de Sol, la nuit voyait souvent un enfant triste aux yeux noirs et au corps marqué de coups. Il savait dans son jeune esprit que cet enfant était lui, ou l'avait été. Alors à son réveil il absorbait l'amour de son père et les rayons de soleil et vibrait d'énergie joyeuse d'être libre et aimé et non comme la mémoire d'un autre temps qui lui venait. Il n'avait pas peur de l'enfant aux yeux noirs, et dans ses rêves le prenait dans ses bras et le serrait très fort, inconscient qu'en même temps il guérissait une partie de lui-même qui restait Severus Rogue. Inconscient de cela mais voyant chaque nuit un peu plus de lumière dans le regard noir.

Sol ne savait pas, et avait gardé cette peur que l'enfant se souvienne bien enfouie. Le jour viendrait où il devrait affronter la mémoire passée avec son fils. En attendant il lui donnait tout son amour. Il ne savait pas le respect grandissant de ceux qui les entouraient ni ne voulait croire qu'il était responsable pour tout le bonheur né en Roumanie. Il avait cessé de chercher à être accepté et avait commencé à vivre et à être lui-même. Celui qu'il était avait bon coeur et voulait sauver le monde à sa manière, surtout les enfants s'il le pouvait. Qui il était se lisait dans chaque geste, chaque mot. Et si l'angoisse le prenait de plaire à quelqu'un, il fermait les yeux et se disait que ce qui arriverait arriverait. Il lisait les signes d'avenirs dans les runes, et écoutait les avertissements, arrangeant ce qui le pouvait et passant la tempête quand il ne pouvait l'éviter.

Sol, approchant ses 17 ans, était un homme et un Lord. Un père et un ami.

Le seul moment où il eut vraiment peur, après deux années de longs efforts, fut ce jour-là, six mois après avoir fait tourner son fils et ses camarades dans le jardin... lorsqu'un dragon survola la propriété, enragé et crachant des flammes, alors que ces enfants jouaient librement sur le terrain en dessous.

Sol appela les elfes de maison et leur fit transporter les enfants par apparition. Il se préparait à se mettre à l'abri quand la créature lui coupa le chemin en se posant lourdement entre l'école et lui. Sol évita un jet de flamme en se laissant tomber à terre, ne quittant pas le dragon des yeux une seule seconde il se préparait à se défendre à l'aide de sa magie quand il l'entendit...

La voix du dragon. Pas le grognement ou l'appel d'un dragon, mais la voix et les mots du dragon. Il lui vint à l'esprit que cela ressemblait au fourchelang qu'il parlait toujours avec les serpents. Mais différent parce que le son venait autant à son ouïe que par son esprit, comme sil le dragon parlait par ces deux moyens. Il n'était pas certain, mais Sol pensait que la raison pour laquelle personne ne comprenait les dragons était que personne ne pouvait les entendre d'esprit à esprit, et que pour reconnaître les mots il fallait posséder les deux connections du son et de l'esprit.

"Humain ridicule, tueur d'enfant. Monstre." Hurlait le dragon en préparant sa prochaine volet de flammes.

"C'est une maison pour enfant que vous attaquez noble dragon. Des petits et des plus grands sont ici protégés et veillés. Je vous supplie de les épargner." Tenta Sol. Bien qu'ayant usé de mots humains et de pensée et non de fourchelang.

Le dragon ravala son feu de justesse: "Tu ne mens pas, on ne peut pas mentir dans la langue des dragons. Comment? Comment me comprends-tu quand aucun autre n'a pu?"

"La rumeur veut que je sois descendant de sirène."

"Ah... les enfants de dragon." La créature flaira l'air et ses grandes paupières se soulevèrent encore plus. "Fils du soleil. Ils sont éteints depuis si longtemps. Comment?"

"Que sont les fils du soleil? Et comment les sirènes sont-elles liées aux dragons? Nous n'avons que des rumeurs et si peu de vérité sur ce lien." Bien que la rumeur que Sol soit descendant d'un type de sirène n'ait été qu'une création de sa part. Il s'était avéré que l'un de ses ancêtres était vraiment de cette origine... ce qui expliquait les talents récessifs que Sol avait gagné en rompant le sort qui avait caché sa vrai apparence.

"Ah!" Acquiesça le dragon. Et il parla, raconta à Sol l'histoire véritable. Et Lord Siren s'émerveilla du secret des sirènes. Pendant qu'ils discutaient, l'école avait demandé l'aide de la réserve de dragon toute proche. Un groupe de ses employés arriva au-dessus d'eux sur des balais. Certains se posèrent pendant que les autres prenaient position dans les airs. Sol se tourna vers les nouveaux venus et lança un avertissement:

"N'approchez pas plus, il ne m'attaquera pas. Je peux le convaincre de vous suivre jusqu'à la réserve." Puis retourna à l'étrange conversation avec la créature. Comme il avait continué à parler dans le langage roumain qui était devenu le sien, il ne courrait pas le risque que quelqu'un apprenne son talent de fourchelang. Même si ce don pouvait être expliqué par son héritage de dragon maintenant.

Il ne remarqua pas l'étonnement grandissant des sorciers qui suivaient la discution ne comprenant que son côté, puisqu'il était le seul dont ces hommes pouvaient comprendre le langage parlé.

"J'ai il y a deux ans libéré le sang de générations passées en mon sang. Le résultat est le retour de toute la pureté des créatures mariées à ma famille. Les gobelins n'arrivaient pas à savoir ce que j'étais. Et par hasard j'ai pris le nom de Siren parce qu'il me venait à l'esprit."

"La magie a sa façon de nous parler et nous dire ses vérités. Elle t'as fait voir ce que tu étais en partie. Sirène tu es mais pas comme celles connues. Enfant du soleil parce qu'il est dit qu'une créature née dans une étoile lointaine descendit sur Terre et épousa l'une des soeurs sirènes fondatrices de leur peuple. Une créature venue d'au-delà de notre Terre, et portant les rayons d'un soleil en son sein. Mais la lignée a disparu peu après sa naissance. Je suis heureux de la voir vivante à nouveau. Quel est cet endroit où nous sommes et qui garde des enfants?"

"Une tanière que j'ai construit pour les petits sans parents de ce monde. Ici ils sont nourris et grandissent forts. D'autres m'aident à les guider et les protéger."

"Un lieu sacré. Aucun mal ne viendra de moi sur ces terres."

"Merci noble dragon."

"Que veulent ceux juste arrivés?"

"Ce sont des sorciers qui s'occupent de la réserve de dragon non loin. Ils soignent et préservent la race des grands maîtres du ciel."

"J'ai entendu le nom 'réserve' parmi les miens en liberté. C'est le dernier refuge des nôtres. Les sorciers là ne sont pas des monstres."

"Vous m'avez appelé ainsi en arrivant. Vous sembliez agité?" Interrogea Sol.

"Des monstres ont tués mes petits, d'autres avec la magie des sorciers."

"Et vous ne pouviez reconnaître les coupables des innocents. La magie de la tanière vous a attiré et vous pensiez vous venger."

"Je suis désolé noble enfant." Fit le dragon tristement.

"Ne le soyez pas. Je comprends. Et je peux vous aider. Dans la réserve vous pourriez avoir d'autres petits et ils seraient en sécurité. Ils ne pourraient pas être attaqués par des 'monstres', des braconniers."

"Je ne serais pas vraiment libre alors. Ce refuge est si petit. Alors que je veux le ciel pour maison."

"Pour l'instant cela ne peut être changé. Mais je vais essayer. J'ai des terrains aux alentours de la réserve. Je pourrai en acheter d'autres et les ajouter à la réserve. Le chef des sorciers m'écoutera et m'aidera."

"Je te crois noble enfant. Et même si ton offre n'était pas réalisée, mes enfants pourraient naître protégés. J'accepte. Qu'ils me guident là sans m'approcher. Je suis en deuil."

Sol savait qu'un dragon en deuil était l'un des plus dangereux. Touché par un autre qu'un dragon, il frappait et mordait. Il tuait tout ce qui venait réveiller la douleur. Et voir des sorciers, après que des sorciers aient détruit sa famille... Sol comprenait.

Le jeune Lord se tourna vers les sorciers abasourdis et leur dit: "Le dragon est en deuil. Il vous suivra jusqu'à la réserve mais il serait bon de le mener dans l'un des coins réservé entièrement aux dragons qu'aucun sorcier n'approche. Ses petits ont été tués par des sorciers aujourd'hui."

"Comment?" Commença l'un des employés de la réserve avant d'être interrompu par son supérieur.

"Nous aurons des questions plus tard. En attendant dites lui que nous seront honorés de le mener dans notre refuge." Et le sorcier aux cheveux blonds s'inclina en direction du dragon par respect.

Sol passa le message et appela un elfe de maison. L'apparition du petit être n'étonna pas le dragon qui avait été prévenu, mais fit sursauter les sorciers.

"Dippy. Préviens les membres de l'école que j'accompagne ces hommes et ce dragon jusqu'à la réserve. Et que Gabby s'occupe de Salazar pour moi."

"Dippy faire tout ça très vite." Et l'elfe disparu.

Sol se tourna vers le sorcier blond: "Je suis Lord Sol Siren, je traduirais pour vous si le dragon cherche à parler."

Le sorcier ne put cacher sa surprise à se trouver face à l'un des plus important membre de leur société. Passé la crainte que le dragon n'attaque des innocents, il pouvait observer le jeune homme et voir les traits particuliers qui avaient été décris par certains membres du ministère qui l'avaient rencontré. Dans l'ombre du dragon, la lumière qu'il émettait dans son aura était passée presque inaperçue. Comme si le dragon l'avait caché. Le sorcier ignorait que c'est ce que la créature avait fait. Les dragons avaient tendance à camoufler leurs petits avec leur pouvoir pour les mettre à l'abri du regard du monde et du danger. Sol était considéré enfant par l'être centenaire et étant descendant d'un dragon il comptait comme l'un de ses petits.

"Je suis Olivier Meric. Vous pouvez monter derrière moi. Plus vite nous agirons plus vite le dragon sera en sécurité."

Sol hocha la tête et vint se placer à l'arrière du balais sur lequel Olivier avait repris position. Ils s'élevèrent dans l'air, prenant soin de laisser de la distance entre chacun pour entourer le dragon. La créature les suivis dans le ciel et ensemble ils volèrent vers la réserve.

Comme ils n'étaient pas loin des terres du refuge, il ne fallut qu'une heure pour rejoindre la place. Olivier expliqua que pour arriver aussi vite jusqu'à lui, ils avaient du venir par cheminée dans une maison voisine avant de voler. Comme ils avaient le dragon ils ne pouvaient apparemment pas utiliser la même méthode.

L'atterrissage se fit dans une part à l'écart du reste de la réserve. Olivier montra une montagne proche et indiqua qu'un groupe de dragons s'était installé dans ce coin et interdisait l'accès aux sorciers.

"Les terres font parties de la réserve mais les dragons en ont pris le contrôle. Ils s'y retirent par groupes et par périodes."

"D'accord. Il lui suffit de voler jusque là? Il sera accueillit?"

"Un dragon en deuil appelle les siens constamment, ils l'entendront venir et l'accepteront."

Sol se tourna vers le dragon et lui expliqua les nouvelles directions.

"Merci enfant du soleil. Je serai honoré de te revoir un jour."

"Je viendrai, et je vous dirais tout de mes progrès pour vous ouvrir le ciel." Commenta Sol.

"J'attendrai avec impatience ce jour. Je viendrai à toi si tu appelle Asphodel." Et le dragon s'envola vers son nouveau refuge, lançant son appel à ceux de son peuple.

"Asphodel." Murmura le jeune Lord. "un si beau nom."

"Magnifique nom." Confirma une voix qui le fit sursauter.

Il regarda autour de lui et se vit entouré d'une bande de sorciers curieux. Celui qui avait parlé n'était pas Olivier mais un jeune homme aux cheveux roux. Sol se retint de montrer une quelconque reconnaissance et salua l'homme.

"Merci d'avoir accepté mon aide dans cette mission." Répondit-il.

"Nous étions honorés." Dit olivier.

"Mais nous sommes curieux aussi." Fit le jeune homme roux avec enthousiasme. Son amour des dragons clairement visible.

"Excusez-le. Il veut surtout savoir s'il pourrait apprendre à comprendre le langage dragon comme vous." Interrompit l'un des autres sorciers amusés.

"Comment faites-vous? Est-ce qu'on peut apprendre?" Confirma le jeune roux.

Sol lui sourit et répondit:

"J'ignore si vous avez entendu les rumeurs, mais je suis d'une branche cousine des sirènes de mer. Les légendes veulent que les sirènes portent le sang des dragons. Quand j'ai demandé si c'était vrai, Asphodel m'a raconté ce que je vais répéter mot pour mot:

'On dit que les sirènes sont filles de dragons ayant perdus leurs ailes au-dessus de l'océan. Ne pouvant regagner le ciel ou nager dans la mer, elle passèrent des années à appeler en vain. Personne n'écoutait ni ne venait les aider alors qu'elles étaient isolées sur un banc de rochers. Au fil du temps leurs voix devinrent murmure épuisés, puis silence. Et enfin un matin, dans la brume sans fin, l'une d'elles chanta de tristesse et sans le savoir toucha le coeur de marins proches, les attirant à elle. Et ses soeurs l'imitant firent de même. Elles devinrent sirènes. Leur chant créant illusions parfaites dans l'esprit de leurs captifs, leur faisant voir les rivages et de belles jeunes femmes à la place d'êtres à corps de dragons perdus sur l'océan. Ce ne fut que plus tard, intrigué par le phénomène, que l'un des fils de Poséidon vint et tomba amoureux. De son union à l'une des soeurs naquit la race de sirènes connues aujourd'hui, mi femme mi poison et au chant ensorceleur.' Des autres soeurs rien n'est dit. Mais je pense que chacune trouva l'amour et que chacune créa sa race de sirène. Qu'elle soit mi femme mi oiseau ou d'un quelconque lignage. Le dragon a reconnu ma lignée parmi les soeurs. Il dit que je suis enfant du soleil, né de l'union d'une créature descendue d'un soleil et d'une des soeurs. C'est ainsi que j'ai pu parler à Asphodel. Parce que j'ai du sang de Dragon en moi." Finit Sol.

"Il... vous a raconté tout ça?" Firent les voix choquées du roux et d'Olivier.

"Il m'appelait enfant du soleil. Il était heureux de savoir ma race vivante." choisit de confirmer Sol. Il se mordait les lèvres, inquiet que son don soit vu comme celui de fourchelang. Mais ce n'était pas destiné à être.

"Nous avons eu de la chance qu'il ait croisé votre chemin alors. Sinon, il aurait tué aujourd'hui." Dis Olivier.

"Il aurait en effet agi ainsi. L'un de vous pourrait-il me guider à une cheminée pour que je rentre chez moi. Mon fils était présent à l'arrivée du dragon, je voudrais pouvoir le rassurer."

"Certainement. Charlie va vous conduire Lord Siren. Nous devons partir vérifier qu'aucun autre braconnier ne rode prêt de nids de dragons. A bientôt j'espère. Je dois avouer que votre cas pourrais faire évoluer toutes nos idées sur les dragons et si... vous pouviez nous aider plus."

"Je ferai ce que je pourrai. Je vous préviens cependant que je dois avant tout penser aux enfants dont j'ai la charge et aux écoles Siren."

"Je comprends, et j'accepterai tout le temps que vous pourrez nous donner. Bonne soirée." Et sur ce l'homme s'envola pour sa patrouille qu'il ne pouvait plus retarder après les derniers évènements.

Le jeune homme resté à ses côtés lui sourit et tendit une main: "Charlie Weasley, pour vous servir."

Sol agrippa la main et la secoua avec son propre sourire. "Vous devez avoir des questions."

"Beaucoup. Et je ne prendrai que le temps de rejoindre les points de transport par cheminée. Et si vous revenez plus tard bien sûr."

"Je peux deviner la première et répondre que: non vous ne pouvez pas apprendre à comprendre les dragons. Je suis désolé. D'après ce que j'ai compris il faut avoir accès à l'esprit des dragons en même temps qu'on écoute leur chant. Et cet accès n'est donné qu'à un de leur sang. J'ai senti la ligne qui limite leur pensée aux autres dragons."

La déception de Charlie fit place à une sorte d'anticipation.

"Vous pourriez leur parler et traduire pour nous, et nous dire ce que nous faisons mal et que nous pouvons changer dans nos soins. Et puis vous pourriez apprendre plus de leur histoire, leurs légendes..."

"En effet. Et j'aimerai vraiment pouvoir le faire pour en savoir plus sur mes origines. J'aurai pourtant une autre priorité si vous voulez bien m'y aider." Fit Sol tentativement.

"Que puis-je faire?" Fit immédiatement Charlie.

Alors Sol lui parla de son plan pour la réserve et Charlie était tellement pris dans les possibilités que cela allait créer qu'il dépassa le point de transport et du faire marche arrière avec regret. Il se sépara du jeune Lord avec tristesse, malgré la promesse de revenir planifier l'avenir des dragons.

En attendant Charlie ouvrirait la voie avec le directeur de la réserve pendant que Sol parlait au ministre roumain.

Sol n'aurait jamais envisagé qu'un dragon le guiderait à la personne qu'il n'avait pas trouvé moyen ou temps de rencontrer en deux ans. La magie avait de drôle de méthode pour accomplir ce qu'elle voulait. Et apparemment elle voulait cette rencontre autant que Sol.

**FIN**


	3. Chapter 3

Notes Auteur: La troisième partie est plus courte. Je l'ai écrite comme elle venait ^^ faîtes avec lol.

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

**Le règne du soleil**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**HP**

**o**

**o**

**o**

Charlie était parfois intrépide et aveugle à toute autre chose quand le sujet de sa passion attirait son attention. Son attention avait été plus qu'attirée... par un dragon en deuil qui avait trouvé un humain capable de comprendre son langage jusque là mystérieux.

L'humain en question, de par sa célébrité dans la communauté roumaine, était en soi un puzzle tout aussi passionnant que n'importe quel dragon. Surtout qu'il portait du sang de dragon en lui. Dans d'autres circonstances, Charlie aurait eu l'esprit parcouru d'expérimentations et de questions. Cette fois pourtant son côté intrépide était absent. Oui il avait était enthousiaste en rencontrant l'homme, mais rapidement il s'était senti dépassé par les évènements. Ce 'jeune' homme avait tant de pouvoir dans le monde sorcier, que Charlie avait enterré toute idée d'accaparer son temps pour de simples questions. Ou plutôt il avait décidé quelles étaient ses priorités.

En ce moment, son programme consistait de deux choses: s'occuper des dragons et agrandir la réserve. Car Lord Siren avait emmené dans cette première journée, plus de changements qu'il n'y avait eu en un siècle pour les gardiens de dragons. Le jeune Lord avait offert ses terres. Non à la réserve mais au peuple dragon lui-même.

Et faisant partie, de par son sang, de ce peuple, la terre restait sous son contrôle en même temps. Il était devenu le gérant de ces lieux. Malgré la particularité du don, l'important était que les dragons avaient obtenus une plus grande liberté dans le ciel. Les terres autour de la réserve étaient quasiment toutes à Lord Siren, et les autres étaient en voie d'être rachetées par lui.

Le gouvernement roumain, qui avait jusque là possédait un large couloir de terres autour de la réserve, avait tout cédé au jeune Lord après avoir entendu son plan pour les dragons.

Plus que ces lieux qui venaient s'ajouter à la plus grande réserve au monde, il avait pris sur lui d'acheter de nombreuses parcelles dans le pays, formant un chemin dans le ciel et sur terre... comme un couloir n'appartenant qu'aux dragons. Ainsi, les créatures pourraient parcourir le pays sans crainte d'être aperçus. Puisque dés que le contrat de vente était signé le sort de secret était posé sur la partie du pays correspondante, personne ne pourrait voir les grands dragons ni pénétrer les défenses autour de ce nouveau couloir.

Ainsi, les créatures pouvaient faire leurs nids où elles voulaient et rester en sécurité. Les braconniers ne pourraient plus les atteindre. En une journée, Lord Siren avait annoncé ses plans au ministère, entamé la recherche avec les gobelins de terrains appropriés, et lancé le plus grand projet du dernier millénaire.

Et connaissant les prouesses de cet homme, Charlie se disait qu'il semblait être au coeur d'une nouvelle ère de l'histoire sorcière. Non seulement avait-il donné une maison aux orphelins, aux pauvres et aux créatures, mais il venait d'offrir aux dragons la solution qui permettrait à leur nombre de grandir. Leurs oeufs seraient sauf dans cette immense réserve.

Les sorciers, bien qu'autorisés à y entrer pour soigner ou autres demandes des dragons, avaient prêté serment de ne jamais trahir et de toujours protéger le peuple ailé. Ainsi, aucun être malfaisant ne passerait les portes du 'couloir ailé'. Le nom était étrange. Mais les dragons, d'après la traduction de Lord Siren, insistaient qu'il était le plus approprié. Charlie sentait qu'il y avait une raison, mais personne n'avait osé demander laquelle. Pas par manque de curiosité mais par respect. Il y avait quelque chose dans la voix de leur 'traducteur officiel de dragons' qui les avait tous poussés à ne pas dire mot.

Un bruit remmena Charlie de ses pensées. Il remarqua la chaleur dans l'air près de lui, et sut immédiatement qui était là. Car en plus de briller Le jeune Lord Siren avait tendance à réchauffer ceux autour de lui. C'était comme avoir un soleil à ses côtés.

"Un sou pour vos pensées." Offrit la voix douce du plus jeune.

"J'avais en tête les récents changements et ce que cela va apporter aux dragons. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir assister à la fin de leur captivité de mon vivant."

"La plupart d'entre eux ne pensaient pas non plus le voir de leur vivant. Sauf qu'eux auront une vie bien plus longue que la votre." Fit tristement Lord Siren.

"Puis-je..." Quelque chose le poussait à demander... maintenant. "Puis-je demander la raison qu'ont eu les dragons de nommer leur réserve ainsi?"

Il y eut une étincelle dans les yeux du Lord. Puis un doux sourire. Comme si le jeune homme était fier du gardien de dragons.

"Avez-vous remarqué Charlie, que jusqu'à cette seconde vous ne pouviez pas poser cette question?" Fit le Lord.

"Oui..." Répondit Charlie avec hésitation. "Pourquoi?"

"C'est la magie des dragons. Pas pour garder les secrets de leur race, puisqu'il savent que l'histoire est une chose qui doit être répandue pour apprendre aux jeunes du monde. La magie existe dans ce cas parce que les dragons veulent que la vérité fasse son chemin chez les historiens, et pour cela ils ont besoin de personnes de confiance. Des gens qui ne changeront pas leurs mots, ne saliront pas leurs mémoires par désir de rendre les textes plus... passionnants ou plus vendeurs. Qui de mieux qu'un de leur gardien pour passer leur histoire au reste du monde? Vous, Charlie Weasley, avez été choisi aujourd'hui."

Et Charlie ne doutait plus que l'homme face à lui était fier. Comme un petit frère serait fier de son grand frère. Charlie ne retint pas la joie qui occupait son coeur à cette réalisation. Il avait beau ne pas connaître cet homme, ne l'avoir rencontré que trois jours plus tôt, il ressentait cette résurgence de protection et de paix qui lui venait dans sa famille de sang.

"Je ne suis pas vraiment un historien." Annonça-t-il avec humour. "J'ai plus tendance à vivre au jour le jour, qu'à prendre du recul et voir la grande image."

"Mais par votre passion pour les dragons, vous êtes devenu un étudiant de leur mode de vie, et vous prenez souvent des notes sur ce que vous découvrez. Il vous suffira de faire le même style d'articles que vous avez déjà publié dans les magasines du monde sorcier. J'ai lu quelques uns de vos textes et ils représentent exactement ce que les dragons veulent: un récit de leurs vies, de leurs actions, non une 'histoire' figée par des dates et des lieux. Charlie... vous pouvez offrir de la vie aux mots que les dragons veulent transmettre."

"Alors..." Commença le gardien. Un instant de doute puis... "Quel est l'origine du nom de la réserve?"

Lord Siren tourna son regard vers le ciel et commença son récit:

"Il y a dix siècles, alors que les dragons étaient depuis peu en captivité pour leur 'sécurité', l'un des plus puissant des prisonniers pris son envol et disparu alors qu'il était en plein dans la réserve, un instant là et l'autre non.

Les sorciers de ces temps anciens n'avaient jamais vu la vraie magie des dragons. Ils ne pensaient pas que le pouvoir était tel qu'ils en seraient dépassés. Ils se lancèrent à la poursuite du dragon, craignant ce que la créature voulait faire. Leur imagination était remplie de dragons se révoltant et d'un pays à feu et à sang. Ce qu'ils ignoraient été que ce dragon était le seul des siens à avoir ce pouvoir de disparaître et apparaître, un peu comme le faisaient les sorciers. Alors par peur de l'inconnu, ils chassèrent la noble créature. Afin, comme ils s'en étaient convaincus, de protéger la race entière. Que les actions d'un ne retombent pas sur les autres.

Après de longues semaines, sans même chercher à comprendre pourquoi le dragon n'avait attaqué personne et ne s'était même pas montré au grand jour, les sorciers trouvèrent sa demeure. C'était une grotte dans l'un des derniers sanctuaires cachés des dragons. C'est là que s'étaient réfugiés un grand nombre de son peuple pour échapper à la capture.

Malheureusement, les sorciers avaient trouvé moyen de tracer les créatures. Plutôt que d'affronter les dragons, les sorciers envoyèrent des sortilèges pour détruire l'endroit. Car ils pensaient que c'était là qu'étaient tous ceux qui voulaient se révolter et briser les efforts des sorciers de sauver le grand peuple ailé. Pas un seul instant ils ne doutèrent de leur choix.

Puis, il y eut l'explosion, et les pierres qui tombaient sur les dragons... des cris puissants faisaient vibrer l'air de désespoir et de trahison. L'odeur de sang et de mort augmentait. Pendant trois heures, les sorciers tinrent leur position, puis quand le silence enfin tomba... ils creusèrent un chemin dans la grotte écroulée... et comprirent l'horreur de ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

Il y avait dans la grotte des milliers de dragons. Ce qu'ils avaient pris pour un petit refuge était en fait la base du royaume du peuple ailé. Il y avait des couples avec leurs bébés, de tout jeunes enfants. Il y avait des vieux sages et jeunes imprudents. Il y avait aussi le dragon qui avait fui. Il n'avait fait que disparaître pour regagner sa maison. Il n'avait fait que rentrer chez lui. Et cette race qui n'était pas encore en voix de disparition mais avait seulement essayé de se cacher des sorciers comme les sorciers se cachaient des humains non magiques, fut éradiquée dans ces heures noires.

Il y eut quelques oeufs sauvés qui plus tard donnèrent naissance à la nouvelle génération bien à l'abri dans ces réserves de sorciers. Mais jamais les sorciers ne pourraient oublier les cris et le sang, ni les ailes brisées de milliers de dragons. C'est pour ça que les gardiens des réserves prêtent serment de ne jamais tuer un dragon avant d'être accepté dans les rangs. C'est pour ça que ce métier est séparé du reste du monde sorcier, et que les réserves sont sous sort du secret pour empêcher tout autre tueur sorcier de sévir. Tout cela à cause de cette dure leçon que le groupe de chasseur avait appris.

Jusqu'à ce jour, les dragons disent que leurs ailes sont devenues aussi brisées que celles de leurs frères morts. Et puis le ciel a commencé à s'ouvrir pour eux. Avec mon aide, bien que le hasard m'ait fait les rencontrer. Et parce que ce couloir que nous créons leur donne tant d'espoir, les dragons l'ont nommé 'couloir ailé', le chemin qui leur redonne des ailes."

Charlie avait des larmes dans les yeux. Il avait vu arriver un groupe des dirigeants de la réserve pendant le récit, et certains avaient fermés les yeux d'un air coupable en entendant les paroles du jeune Lord. Ceux-là, Charlie savait qu'ils avaient été au courant de cette histoire des dragons. Lord Siren ne mentait pas. Avec surprise Charlie se rendit compte que chaque mot s'était gravé en lui en lettres de feu. Il ne pourrait pas oublier ce passé des dragons, et ne pourrait s'empêcher de vouloir partager cette ancienne vérité, cette leçon de vie. Lord Siren avait raison: Charlie était le bon choix pour être l'historien de la race ailée. Il accepta ce nouveau rôle et sourit à la fierté toujours grandissante qu'affichait Lord Siren.

Le groupe de sorciers dirigeant fit signe aux deux plus jeunes de les suivre dans la salle de conférence. Ils avaient beaucoup à mettre en place pour l'avenir du couloir ailé. Ils avaient de la chance que Lord Siren ait pris le temps de venir à la réunion, alors qu'il avait des écoles à diriger et tant d'autres responsabilités.

Une fois installé le directeur de la réserve, qui travaillait sous les ordres du reste du groupe de sorcier présents, s'adressa à Lord Siren:

"Lord Siren. Je vous remercie d'avoir trouvé du temps pour nous. Je sais que vos journées sont chargées."

"Ce projet est de grande importance pour le futur des dragons et de ce pays. Et mes autres affaires sont gérées par des gens compétents, ce qui me permet de diversifier mes participations à notre société. C'est moi qui vous remercie d'avoir accéléré le processus avec l'aide du ministère. Je craignais qu'il ne faille plusieurs années pour accomplir mon but." Répondit le Lord.

"Les diverses procédures auraient normalement duré une décade au minimum mais..." Le directeur s'interrompit et regarda le jeune Lord longuement avant de reprendre. "Le récit que vous avez fait à monsieur Weasley a eu de grande conséquences pour les habitants et employés de cette réserve au fil des siècles. Les sorciers ayant participé au massacre ont juré sur leur magie de tout faire pour réparer leurs actes après coup. Et chaque nouveau dirigeant a prêté le même serment pour que les dragons soient toujours protégés y compris du reste du monde sorcier."

"Quoique les dragons eux-mêmes ont grandement aidé à leur survie." Ajouta l'un des autres hommes.

"Comment?" Demanda Charlie dont la curiosité avait surpassé sa peur d'offenser ses supérieurs.

Le directeur sourit gentiment à son protégé. Le jeune Weasley avait été l'une des plus grandes acquisitions de la réserve. Sa passion pour les créatures était aussi grande que son respect de l'ancienne race. Il était aimait des dragons autant que des employés.

"Le massacre a été une leçon durement apprise non seulement par nous mais par eux. Ils virent ce lointain jour ce que pouvait être leur futur aux mains des sorciers. Si notre peuple voyait leur vrai pouvoir, même si le don d'apparition n'était apparu que dans un dragon ils ont une magie qui leur est propre, alors les sorciers essaieraient soit de les rendre esclave soit de les tuer. Parce que tous les sorciers n'étaient pas prêts à voir leurs erreurs comme l'avaient fait ceux du massacre d'origine.

Pour cette raison les dragons ne se révoltèrent pas et devinrent des créatures vues uniquement pour leur feu et leur force. Ceci leur a évité de grands dangers au fil du temps. Néanmoins... votre intervention Lord Siren, et votre offre... ce magnifique projet qui est le votre va leur rendre non seulement leurs ailes mais leur donner la liberté d'user de leur magie, de se montrer tels qu'ils sont vraiment.

Avec tout le travail que vous avez déjà effectué pour les autres créatures de ce pays et du reste du monde, la Roumanie est arrivée à un point où elle peut voir la vérité sans crainte de provoquer une nouvelle catastrophe. Parce que vous avez donner une maison aux créatures, quelles qu'elles soient et à condition qu'elles ne commettent jamais de crimes dans ce pays, vous avez ouvert les portes à une nouvelle ère.

Les dragons pourront voler dans le ciel, certes. Mais avant toute chose, c'est le pays entier qui a gagné ses ailes de liberté. En fait, à partir d'aujourd'hui, après signature des derniers documents sur cette table..." Fit le directeur en désignant les parchemins posés devant chacun. "La Roumanie devient officiellement le premier 'royaume' magique du monde. Selon une décision prise directement par le grand conseil sorcier réunissant les plus puissants de notre race. Même le porte parole anglais du conseil a voté en conséquence. Quoiqu'il a dit avec humour qu'il serait bien le seul d'Angleterre à se sortir du trou où les autres ont enterrés leurs têtes." La dernière phrase fit sourire Lord Siren et les autres.

"Mais les autres nations vont-elles accepter cette déclaration? La Roumanie sera-t-elle vraiment Royaume magique ou sera-t-elle vue comme une utopie qui ne tiendra pas? Ou qu'il faut faire tomber?" Demanda Lord Siren.

L'un des dirigeants répondit à la place du directeur: "Les choix du grand conseil prévalent tout autres lois et avis des diverses gouvernements magiques. Une fois écrit leurs mots sont inéchangeables et irréfutables. Ce sont eux qui ont créé les ministères et fait liaison en premier avec les chefs moldus. Sans eux, la chasse aux sorcières aurait duré plus longtemps.

Ils ont donnés certaines forêts à des peuples entiers de races tels que les centaures et autres créatures sauvages. La forêt interdite d'Angleterre est la réserve qu'ils ont offert aux créatures anglaises. Ils ont donné leurs titres aux Lords de chaque pays. Mais les sorciers oublient souvent ce fait et bien d'autres.

De temps en temps le grand conseil est obligé d'intervenir de telle manière que leurs actions sont remarquées et acceptées. Si je me souviens bien, la seule de leurs lois à avoir été refusée était celle de préserver la liberté des dragons. Ils avaient annoncé que même si les dragons étaient moins visibles à nos yeux dans le ciel, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils avaient disparus mais simplement qu'ils restaient dans leurs demeures cachées. Mais les sorciers n'ont pas voulu écouter et cela nous a coûté des milliers de dragons. Et bien que 'nous' ayons appris cette leçon nous sommes peu nombreux.

Pour cette déclaration, le grand conseil usera de tout son pouvoir dans le monde sorcier. Mais je suis certain qu'avec les récents évènements la Roumanie sera vue comme un grand pas en avant pour les sorciers. En tout cas, les créatures ont déjà décidé que ce pays est leur plus grand espoir. Ils le protègeront quoi qu'il leur en coûte. Le royaume de Roumanie est devenu leur maison et leur famille. Nous n'avons rien à craindre de la réaction du monde parce que nous sommes la nouvelle force du monde."

Lord Siren soupira. Il savait qu'il avait provoqué des changements et qu'il avait donné beaucoup par ses actions plus que par son argent. Peu à peu il comprenait qu'user de ce pouvoir de son nom et de son héritage n'était rien dont il doive avoir honte. N'était-il pas 'fils du soleil'? Capable d'illuminer le monde autour de lui, d'offrir sa lumière à d'autres.

Il n'était plus le Harry Potter hésitant qui suivait tout le monde. Il était temps qu'il se montre digne de son sang et de ses valeurs. Il serait Lord si cela apportait liberté et joie à d'autres. Et il serait père pour le bonheur du petit garçon qui était le sien. Et il serait frère pour Charlie si seulement l'homme acceptait. Il serait tous les rôles possibles s'il le pouvait. Car pour la première fois il pouvait donner sans restriction, et ainsi être celui qu'il avait toujours été destiné à être, et non celui que les autres avaient voulu sculpter à leur idée d'un soldat et sauveur.

Sol releva la tête, montrant plus que l'allure de Lord Siren qu'il avait laissé apercevoir aux autres. Affichant qui il était et ce qu'il avait encore à donner au monde. Puis, il prit les parchemins devant lui, une plume trempée d'encre, et signa. À tour de rôle les sorciers dans la salle suivirent son exemple. Le dernier parchemin enroulé, tous disparurent en étincelle dorées, scellant le projet du couloir ailé et la liberté des dragons.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes Auteur: je me sens généreuse, je vous donne un indice: la seconde trilogie qui n'est pas encore écrite est nommée: Trilogie de la Lune.<strong>

**Si avec ça vous ne voyez pas qui doit être la nouvelle compagne de Harry... ^^**

**P.S: désolée s'il faut de nombreuses années pour écrire la suite... on ne sait jamais... j'ai tant d'histoires que j'ai commencé et jamais fini. Et je veux finir celles qui sont commencées et publiées sous mon profil dans ce site. **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé cette première trilogie. Ai-je bien fait de la partager avec vous?**


End file.
